


Into The Darkness - A Kylo Ren Fan Fiction

by agirlwhowrites1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explict, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), My First Smut, NSFW, Smut, Smutty, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlwhowrites1/pseuds/agirlwhowrites1
Summary: I was born on The Supremacy. My father was an Elite Praetorian guard, my mother an engineer. I was their only daughter, and after the death of my brothers, their only child. Growing up, I was always different from the rest of the kids on The Supremacy. I was quick on my feet and even quicker with my head. I fought with precise skill and could talk my way out of anything. At only 22 years old, I was on my way to becoming one of the finest fighters of the First Order. Everyone feared me, and I feared nothing. That is, until the day I met Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. 1

A loud cracking sound echoed through the hallway as the back of my skull slammed into the hard, metal wall. Hux's hand tightened around my throat. His bright red face was just inches from mine.   
"I swear to Vader if you disrespect me infront of my troops one more time…"  
"You'll do what" I choked out, gasping for air but not once breaking eye contact. Hux barely had enough time to think out his next move before in brought my leg up and kicked him. In one swift movement Hux released his hand from my throat and doubled over, clutching his stomach in pain.  
"You fucking brat" Hux spat out between groans. "You better hope you don't end up like your pathetic excuses for brothers-"  
"ENOUGH" a voice boomed through the hallway. I looked up from Hux to see a dark figure swiftly making his way down the hallway towards us. It took only a moment for me to register who it was: Kylo Ren. Never in my life had I been as afraid as I was in that moment. I had spent my entire life up until that point not knowing him. His name had passed by in conversation and from what I had gathered he was not one to mess with. His face was masked, much similar to that of Darth Vader, but I could still tell from his walk that he was not happy.   
"Sir" I quickly said, standing up straight and averting my eyes to the ground as he approached us. "I apologize, this was my fault. It will never happen-"  
"I don't care whose fault it was" Ren said slowly as he stopped infront of us. "I want both of you to follow me. Now."  
Without giving us a moment to question him, Ren turned on his heel and started walking away. Without a second thought Hux and I ran after him, trying to keep up with his pace. Hundreds of twists and turns later I found myself in an area of the ship I had never been before, one that I was certain was not a good place to be either. Ren continued down one of the dark hallways, stopping at a large door at the far end. Seconds later the door swung open revealing a large room adorned with nothing but a long table in the middle with two chairs, one at each end. The far wall of the room was made up of large windows, we were obviously in an exterior room of the ship. Outside all that could be seen was darkness, speckled with small twinkles of light. 22 years on the ship and I was still completely mesmorized by it all.   
"I am tired of you two" Ren said, snapping my attention back to reality. Ren had walked around to the other side of the table and was now facing us as he leaned down and planted both hands on the table.   
"You" he said, turning his masked face towards me. "You are reckless, arrogant, absolutely insufferable, and have no respect for your authority."   
"And you" he said, turning his attention now towards Hux. "You can't even control your own subordinates. I think that says a lot about a general when his men do not blindly obey him."  
"Well what do you supposed I do with her then, Kylo?" Hux asked. "Obviously nothing has worked thus far and I was thinking-"   
"Nothing" Ren replied.   
The nasty smile that had crept across Hux's face at the thought of punishing me was now gone. "What do you mean nothing? I can't have her running around like she is-"  
"She is not yours anymore Hux. She is mine."  
A painful shiver ran through my entire body. Never in my life had I been fearful of anyone or anything. But Kylo Ren? I feared for my life around him.   
"You can't just take what isn't yours Ren" Hux finally spoke, cutting through the silence that had fallen over the room. "She was assigned to me. I am her officer. I am the one who has trainer her. SHE IS MINE" he yelled, slamming his fist down on the table.   
Hux had walked over to Ren and was now intently staring at him from across the table. Without warning, Hux fell to the ground. I looked on in horror as Hux lay there, gasping for air and grabbing at his throat. Ren took his time walking around the table to where Hux was now lying, hyperventilating as became able to breath again. Ren reached down and grabbed the front of Hux's jacket, pulling him up to his feet.  
"Never speak to her again" Ren said before releasing Hux's jacket from his grasp. Hux let out an angry huff but turned on his heel and left the room. I stood still in my place, not daring to move even an inch. I had heard about Ren's ability to use the force before, but up until then I had never seen it in action. The mere thought that he had the ability to kill me without even touching me scared me beyond belief. Ren stood in his spot silently staring at the door for a moment before turning and walking towards the vast windows, motioning for me to follow. Ren walked right up to them, his helmet just inches from touching the glass. I stopped a few feet behind him, watching him intently as he stared out to space.   
"Why do you disrespect Hux in the way that you do" Ren asked.  
"Because Hux does not deserve my respect, Sir" I replied plainly. "My respect is earned. Hux has done nothing earn it."   
"You speak ill of a fine general" Ren replied, turning back to me.   
"I apologize" I said, dropping my gaze to the floor. "I don't mean to undermine him, however in all truthfulness I do not believe that Hux is as fine a general as he is made out to be."  
"Do you respect me?" Ren questioned me.   
"No" I replied immediately. "But at this moment I have no reason to disrespect you either." I looked up to see that Ren was now just inches from me, his dark mask staring intently at me.   
"You speak your truth, and even I can respect that."  
"Thank you, Sir" I replied, my eyes darting down the floor again. It was the truth, I didn't respect Ren. I feared him and he probably knew that.   
"From now on you will report to me and me only" Ren said, turning and walking from me. "Hux wasted your talents. You are capable of much more than you could ever imagine. I trust you can find your way back to your barracks?"  
"Yes Sir" I squeaked out.   
Ren nodded his head slightly at me and walked out of the room, leaving me alone with the dark sky.


	2. 2

A loud ringing cut through the air in my room, jolting me awake. I rolled over and waved my hand through the hologram on the small table next to my bed, stopping the noise. 0500 hours. Much earlier than I had ever been awake with Hux. I rolled out of bed and walked to the small bathroom connected to my room. I turned on my shower, letting it heat up as I stood in the mirror staring at my reflection. My eyes were still puffy from the night before. I had layed in bed for hours silently crying before I finally fell asleep. I shook my head, clearing the previous nights thoughts, before peeling off my sleep clothes and getting into the shower. I stood under the shower head for a few minutes, letting the boiling water run over my body. Over the sound of the water I could hear my parents banging around in the kitchen, getting started with their days. I finished washing my hair and body and got out of the shower, pulling on an all black training outfit that had been delivered to me the previous night. New characters were stitched onto my left sleeve, indicating my new rank under Ren. I ran my fingers over the unfamiliar threads, staring at myself in the reflective panel that hung over my sink. Everything was so different in an unsettling way. I quickly pulled my wet hair back into a tight bun before exiting my room to the small living area in the middle of my family's pod. I sat down in the cold metal chair at our dining table as my mom put down a mug of hot liquid infront of me. My dad was sitting across from me, dressed in his red uniform and scarfing down his bowl of breakfast. I hardly saw him since my brothers' incident, he preoccupied himself with work to escape the reality of his life. Most days he came home late and was typically gone way before I had to report to Hux. He didn't even acknowledge me until I slammed my cup down on the metal table.   
"Good morning dad" I finally said as his attention jolted up to me.  
"Oh, good morning V" he said, his eyes wide as he looked up at me. It was obvious he was shocked that I was up that early, never mind this was the first time he had probably seen me in a year. "You're certainly up early… Hux running 0530 drills now?"  
"No" I said, standing up and walking over to the sink in our small kitchen. "I'm not with Hux anymore, but I wouldn't expect you to know that" I replied coldly as I placed my cup in the sink.   
"V" my mom snapped at me as she took her place at the table.   
"What" I said, turning back to face my parents. "My own father hasn't seen me in almost a year." I sauntered back over to the table and shoved the chair back under it, banging it against the metal table. "And considering we live together, it's not like he's had a hard time trying to find me." I turned and walked back to my room, grabbing my bag from the foot of my bed.   
"Don't you dare talk to your father like that!" My mom snapped at me from her place next to my dad.   
I know that she knew I was right, he practically acted like he didn't even have a third child, and to be frank most days I forgot I had a dad. Regardless, we lived together. Countless nights I would hear him coming home as I lay in bed, hoping he would come in to see me. He never did. I would lie there listening as he quickly scarfed down his dinner and retreated to his room. Some nights I even wondered if he had forgotten about me completely.   
"Why should I care about him when he obviously doesn't care about me" I replied as I walked back into the living area. "Anyways, I have training to get to" I said coldly as I crossed the room. "I don't want to keep Kylo Ren waiting".   
My parents went silent as I said that. I knew it hurt them, finding out that I would be training under him. It hurt me too. But what hurt the most was the fact that this was the only way to get their attention. Before either of them could say anything to me I pulled open the door to our pod and walked out, slamming it behind me. I stopped for a few seconds, leaning back against the door and closing my eyes as I collected myself. My chest was tightening again and tears were welling in my already swollen eyes, the past few moments still fresh in my mind, but I shoved it all out and went on my way.   
~  
Even at this hour the ship was still buzzing. Night shifts were ending and day shifts were starting. I made my way through the halls, people moving to the side to let me pass. This was nothing new for me. People had been doing this for years, mostly out of fear but some out of respect. It was nice knowing how many people respected me and the name I had made for myself but to an extent it also pained me. I never had anyone walking alongside me, chatting about anything and everything on our way to our jobs. I was always alone.   
I followed the winding hallways and staircases down towards the training areas in the bowels of the ship. These halls were deserted, it was even too early for Hux's men to be heading down there. I pulled open the heavy metal door to the main training room where Ren had instructed me to go, the lights flashing on to illuminate and otherwise empty room. Not a single soul in sight. I knew I was early, but not that early. I double checked the orders I had received, I was in the right place at the right time. I figured that everyone else was just running late and decided to just start warming up on my own. I grabbed one of the fake blasters from the wall and slid it into the black holster already wrapped around my waist as I made my way across the room towards the training simulators. As I stepped in to the glass box, a holographic key pad appeared in the center allowing me to chose my training. I put in the 10 number code and the key pad disappeared as the landscape around my quickly changed from the black training room to an arctic tundra.  
10 minutes later and I had easily passed through the hardest level of the simulator once again. Not a fake scratch on me.   
"Sloppy."  
I jumped, startled at the voice. I turned around to see a dark figure standing just beyond the holographic iceberg behind me. I slid the blaster back into its holster and stepped out of the box, walking the few steps towards Kylo Ren.  
"Sir" I said, quickly saluting him.   
"I thought Hux regarded you as a skilled fighter" he said as he walked past me towards the simulator.   
"Respectfully, I don't think my performance was anything less than superior. Even the most skilled troopers can't successfully complete the tundra in the time that I did…"  
"Do it again" Ren said, ignoring my protests.   
He motioned for me to reenter the box to which I complied. I pulled the blaster from my holster and readied myself for the simulation to begin.   
3… 2… 1… FAILED.  
"WHAT" I yelled, turning furiously back towards Ren. "What was that!"  
Ren offered no response, instead turned and walked from the simulator. His lack of response coupled with the fact I couldn't read him with that damned helmet on only angered me further. Had it been Hux I would've thrown the blaster at his head and just suffered whatever petty consequences followed. Being that it was Kylo Ren I bit my tongue, shoved the blaster back in its holster, and followed after him.   
"Sir I don't exactly think that-"  
Ren stopped suddenly in his tracks and turned back to me. I came to a quick halt, just inches short of crashing into him.   
"You are to stay here until you successfully complete it" he said sharply. "And when you do, you are to do it ten more times."  
"And if I don't?" I asked, staring into the back eyes of his mask  
Ren reached out and grabbed me by my throat, pulling me closer towards him. His grip was firm, hard enough to partially cut off my air supply but still gentle enough to not hurt me.   
"Then I guess I wouldn't have any more need for you" he said quietly.   
Ren released his grip on me and swiftly left the room, leaving me standing alone. My whole body started trembling violently as I sunk to the floor, pulling my knees to my chest as I fought to steady my breathing. He didn't even have to say it but I knew what he meant. They could always find another on the ship, abduct another, rigorously train another. No matter how special everyone claimed I was, I was still disposable.


	3. 3

Ren hadn't actually made me stay in the room until successfully completing the simulated mission. I think he felt some sort of pity when he came back later that first evening to find me a disheveled mess; loose hairs plastered to my face by the beads of sweat pouring down me, shoes and shirt long discarded leaving me to run the simulation in nothing but my pants, skin tight undershirt, and socks. He never said a word, but the long heavy sigh crackling through his modulator that broke me out of my animalistic rage was more than enough.  
Three weeks later and here I still was though, trying to figure out how to last more than ten seconds in that damn simulation. Surprisingly, Ren hadn't grown impatient with me and killed me or ejected me into space yet. In fact, he spent most of his early morning and late evening in the room with me, watching intently as I tried to not intentionally break the simulator. About twice thus far I had almost actually done it in, kicking it or throwing my blaster against the glass wall. Most times it was just me yelling at an empty glass box. I began to wonder if Ren just kept me around for entertainment.  
I glanced down at my watch as I walked back to the keypad again: 1956. Only four more minutes until I was done for the day and able to go scream in the comfort of my own quarters. As I punched in the code I heard the soft thumping of Ren's boots seemingly leaving the room for the night. When I turned around though I was met with Ren looming just inches behind me inside the already crowded box.  
"Oh shit-" I exclaimed, startled at his sudden presence. "Sorry Commander, I-I just didn't expect you to be in uh here."  
Ren held out a leather clad hand to me. "Your blaster."  
I pulled the blaster from its place on my hip and placed it in his hand. Ren nodded his head towards the door and I quickly slipped around him and out, the door sliding closed behind me.  
"Just watch" Ren instructed me as he pressed the start button.  
I nodded and silently watched as the countdown began.  
3… 2… 1…  
The all too familiar desert scene suddenly appeared in the box, sand swirling through the air as the wind danced through the bottom of Ren's robes. Ren stood still for just a moment, taking in his surroundings, before taking off towards a small village in the distance. As he entered the small cluster of buildings he quickly ducked into first one, watching from inside for no more than a few seconds, before taking off again towards the holographic troopers awaiting his attack. Watching Ren was like watching a dancer. Each movement was sharp and precise, made with a purpose. There was almost a gracefulness to the way he threw troopers to the ground and blasted strange creatures in the chest. Suddenly the simulation stopped.  
PASSED  
Ten minutes seemed like ten seconds watching Ren. My jaw was practically on the floor as he stepped out and handed the blaster to me.  
"You go to the village first. Scout out your surroundings from the safety of the buildings before you move."  
I nodded furiously at him, still dumfounded by his performance.  
"Do you want me to do it again right now or-"  
Ren gave no immediate response but instead walked past me towards the exit on the other side of the room. "Tomorrow morning" he called out. "And next time," he said, pausing as he held open the large door leaving the room, "actually pay attention. Day dreaming won't help you win battles."  
As the door slammed behind him I felt a deep red flush across my neck and face. I forgot he had the ability to hear people's thoughts. Had mine been that loud? I hadn't been thinking anything bad of course, nothing I shouldn’t be thinking at least. I had just spent the better part of the past ten minutes staring mindlessly at Ren as he fought off troopers and other desert creatures.  
I let out a loud sigh as I walked across the large room. I placed the blaster back in its spot and grabbed my small bag, slinging it over my shoulder as I left. The training areas of The Supremacy were buzzing at this hour. It always amazed me how many new people entered the trooper program regularly, usually by force but occasionally by choice. Somehow Snoke never ran out of recruits. I made my way down the large hallway, weaving in and out of small clusters of troopers. I occasionally caught wind of their conversations, mostly about the days training. I was practically out of the hallway when a hand reached out of the crowd and grabbed me, pulling me into a training room.  
"What the hell-" I yelled, spinning around. "AL!!" I lunged forward, jumping onto the man standing behind me.  
"That's General Alnitak Ematt to you" he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. "And I should be addressing you as…?"  
"Still just V" I laughed. "You haven't changed one bit, General" I said as I released my hold and stepped back to get a good look at him. Al looked the exact same as the day I met him. Sandy blond waves were combed back neatly on his head. He had icy blue eyes, one that bore deep into your soul, but softened and sparkled when they met mine. Fine lines emerged around them as a wide smile crossed his face, his snow white teeth sparkling. He was jaw droppingly beautiful. "I can't believe they let just anyone become a major now" I said, winking at him.  
"Ah there's that witty ass of a girl that I missed so much" Al laughed and he wrapped his arm around my neck and led me out of the room. "I was promoted no more than a month ago annnd I'm back to tend to the troops for Hux."  
"Really? That's amazing. How was it?" I asked as we walked through the ship, his arm resting around my shoulders. "The Finalizer, I mean."  
"Intense" Al replied with a small sigh. "Hux and Ren run a tight ship, when they're there of course."  
Although the Finalizer was their home, General Hux and Kylo Ren spent a significant amount of time aboard The Supremacy, typically for matters involving the capital. I had personally never been on the Finalizer, regardless of the fact that I had been under Hux for most of my life. That was the way it was for most though. Hux would attend to his troops training when present, and in his absence a senior officer would take over. Regardless, he knew everything that went on. Every time I breathed out of line, he knew.  
"Ren's been here for a while now though" Al went on as we turned towards the cafeteria. "Can't image what Snoke has him doing now."  
I stopped dead in my tracks causing Al to jerk back a little.  
"What's wrong" he asked, his arm slipping from my shoulders. "You look like you saw the ghost of Vader or something."  
"Well here's the thing," I said, my eyes averting to the inscription on his teal jacket. "I'm not with Hux anymore. I've been under Ren for about three weeks now."  
"Well that would explain his absence" Al said, scratching his head and then smoothing his hair back down. "He's been gone for almost a month now, Hux was only gone for about a week. Do you know why?"  
I shook my head. "Hux and I got into it, probably just before he left. Ren was the one who broke us apart, gave us both a verbal lashing, and announced I was released from Hux's service."  
"And Hux just went with it?"  
"Of course not, he fought back and Ren practically choked the life out of him."  
"Did he give an explanation as to why? Ren, I mean."  
I shook my head again. "Just that my talents were wasted under Hux."  
A long "hmm" came from Al as he stood there thinking. I could see the gears moving, him racking his brain for any possible reason as to why Ren would forcibly take me from Hux's service. "Something must have changed" he finally said, looking back to me. "I'll look into it. It's definitely strange."  
I nodded, unable to verbally respond. My stomach had suddenly knotted and my mouth had gone completely dry. There was obviously an ulterior motive that he was keeping quiet. Al and I continued on to the cafeteria, him chatting away about his time on The Finalizer while I silently racked my brain for every possible explanation as to why I had been switched to Ren's service.  
"Actually, I think I'm going to head back to my place" I suddenly said, stopping just feet away from the entrance of the cafeteria. "Sorry, I'm just pretty beat from training all day" I said, turning back to Al. "Rain check?"  
"Of course" Al replied, a hint of sadness on his voice. "Tell your mom hi for me."  
I nodded. "Stop by sometime, I'm sure she'd love to see you."  
A small smile crept across Al's face as he nodded once before turning and walking into the cafeteria. I let out a small sigh and turned back the other way towards my family's living quarters. A part of me hoped that he would be able to figure out something about why I was suddenly switched to Ren's service, but another part wanted to just continue living in the blissful ignorance that I had been for weeks now.


	4. 4

It had been six months since I had seen Ren. After leaving Al at the cafeteria, he had been summoned by Ren who informed him that he would be overseeing my training in his absence. Training had actually been pleasant for once under Al. Although he could not pass the training simulator himself, he actually gave me feedback and helped me work through it. I was now able to survive almost 10 minutes into the simulation, just seconds away from finally finishing it. I had also began to work alongside Al training troopers. I doubted that either Ren or Hux had officially okayed it, but it was a nice break from my own constant training.   
It was early afternoon, most of the trainees were still at lunch, and I decided to go run the simulator a few times before afternoon training began. I told Al I would see him later and slipped out of the loud room, full of officers cracking jokes and telling that mornings tales of their recruits fuck ups. I made my way down the icy black hall, engrossed in my data pad. Al had helped me get into a new training software that was being developed at the Starkiller Base, one that tracked my every move in the simulator and reported back everything from how many kills I racked up to how fast I blinked five minutes and thirty one seconds into the simulation. As I rounded the corner to the main training room, a flash of white caught my peripherals. Glancing up from my data pad I saw two storm troopers posted outside the double doors to the training room, weapons at their sides. I stopped in my tracks and glanced around myself, making sure I was indeed still in the training halls and not near the general's offices.   
"Um, is there something going on I wasn't made aware of?" I asked as I slowly approached the two troopers. Without warning both troopers turned on me, their blasters pointing directly at my chest.   
"Identify yourself!"  
"Vega Talzin. Trainer and, uh, trainee? I've been training here for months now" I responded as I moved towards the doors.   
Both troopers quickly moved infront of me and blocked the doors completely, one of them even reaching out and roughly shoving me back. "The room is closed. Move along" he said harshly.  
"I have standing orders from Commander Ren to use this room to train" I started, half yelling at them. "If you pricks don't stand down I have absolutely no issues with reporting that to Commander-"  
The left door to the room suddenly flew open, smacking one of the troopers in the back and sending him tumbling to the floor. The other trooper quickly spun around towards the open door, his body going rigid and his hand going to salute. Kylo Ren stood in the doorway, his stature towering over all three of us and his hands clenched in fists at his sides.   
"You are both dismissed from The Supremacy" he spoke, his voice monotone through his modulator. "Send replacements and then see yourselves off of this ship immediately."   
Neither trooper said a word as they ran out of the hallway as fast as their feet would carry them. As soon as they were out of sight Ren stepped to the side, waving me in to the room and closing the door behind me. I walked a few feet into the room before turning back to Ren, my data pad hugged tightly to my chest.   
"With all due respect Commander, I think dismissing them from the ship was a bit harsh."  
"They were a waste of space to begin with" Ren said as he locked the door and turned back to me, his hand extended. I placed my data pad in his hand and watched as he scrolled through, examining my progress over the past months. He gave a slight nod, tossed it over to the side of the room and motioned for me to follow him. We walked silently to the middle of the room where he stopped and turned back to me. His hand was extended to me again, but this time the hilt of a lightsaber lay in it. "Take it." I gingerly reached out, my fingers wrapping around the cold metal and lifting it from his gloved hand. It felt foreign in my hand, like I wasn't supposed to be touching it. I pressed the silver button on the side and the saber roared to life. Something about it felt so wrong, but also so right. I pressed the button again and watched the beam of light disappear back into the hilt.   
"I can't" I said, shaking my head and thrusting it back towards Ren. "I'm not-- It's not me."   
"It won't kill you, it will only leave a bruise at most" Ren said as he pulled a second similar hilt from his belt. He pointed the saber straight at me, poking me in the chest with the end of it. "See? No damage."  
"Why though" I asked him. "I'm perfectly content using a blaster-"  
"A well rounded fighter should master every weapon available to them" Ren replied, swinging the saber around to his side. "If you don't want to learn, you can see yourself transferred to the janitorial staff immediately."  
"Fine" I replied, surrendering to Ren. "What do I do?"  
"Hit me."  
"Hit you?" I questioned.   
Ren nodded. Shrugging internally I raised the saber and swung at Ren. CRACK. I doubled over, clutching my side where Ren's saber had just come in contact with my ribcage.   
"Respectfully Commander-" I said through clenched teeth, "what the fuck was that?"   
Ren walked the couple steps towards me and reached down, grabbing me by my arm and pulling me to my feet. "Respectfully Talzin, do not talk to your Commanding officer like that" he sneered. "I never said to let your guard down either."  
Biting my tongue, I watched as Ren stalked back to his starting place and raised the saber towards me again. I raised my saber towards him again, my ribs aching as I lifted my left arm. Without warning Ren swung the saber towards me, attempting to take out my other side. I quickly swung my own towards his, the two colliding with a small crack before I pushed back, sending his saber back towards him.   
"Good" Ren said, swinging the saber at his side as he began circling me. "You learn fast."   
"Not to brag" I said, spinning around and blocking his saber from coming straight down on my head, "but I am one of the most skilled fighters in the galaxy."   
He pulled back his saber and quickly swung again, smacking my shoulder with the tip of his saber. "You were saying?"   
Ignoring the pain radiating through my shoulder I turned and swung again, hitting Ren's wrist and sending his saber soaring across the room. As quickly as it had gone it came flying back into his grip. Ren advanced on me, our sabers cracking together as his large figure forced me further and further back across the floor. As my back hit the cold wall he swung again, knocking the saber out of my hands. Shit shit shit I thought to myself, looking for a way to escape the corner he had forced me in to. As Ren brought his red saber towards me my hand instinctively flew out infront of me in attempt to block it from coming in contact with my body. I winced, waiting for the crack of the saber across my hand, but it never came. Instead leather fingers wove themselves through my braid and pulled, bringing my face back up to Ren's.   
"How did you do that" Ren asked sternly.  
"Do what?" I asked, looking at my own confused reaction in the reflection of his dark lenses.   
"You stopped it. You stopped my saber."  
"I-I don't know" I stuttered as the color rushed from my face. "I thought you-you had stopped."   
The fingers in my hair tightened, sending a splitting pain through my head before he released me, letting me fall back onto the wall.   
"What's going on?" I quietly asked him.   
Ren gave no answer. He stood there, staring at me through dark lenses for what seemed like an eternity before turning and walking from the room.   
~  
"What do you mean it just stopped?" Al asked through a fork full of food.  
"I mean it just never hit me" I replied softly. I started down at my tray, mindlessly pushing my dinner around in circles. Ren left without any explanation or word at all really. I wanted to believe that he had just stopped it himself and that I have just made up his entire two word dialogue with me, but I knew deep down it had happened. His saber had stopped just inches from my head by its own accord. I had so many questions and he was the only one who could answer them. I put down my fork and shoved my tray away from me, I wasn't hungry anyways.   
"You okay?" Al asked, looking up from his food.  
"No" I sighed, my head banging down on the metal table.  
"Honestly V, I think it was nothing. Ren is probably just fucking with you."  
"But why would he react like that Al?"  
The scraping of plastic vibrated across the metal table as Al pushed his own tray from his and reached across the table. I felt his fingers snake under me and gently nudge my chin up. I didn't fight him and lifted my eyes up to meet him. His brows furrowed as his icy eyes scanned my face. There was a softness and look of concern buried deep behind their intensity.   
"Ren does this V, he's purposely trying to manipulate you. He's probably trying to get a reaction out of you, trying to psychologically test you. Don't let it cloud your head, okay? Don't give him the satisfaction of your weakness."  
I nodded. Logically speaking, Al was probably right. Ren was probably trying to break me as some weird way of training me, making my numb to psychological pain. Now I was torn between letting him or fighting it purely for my own satisfaction of knowing I was still in control.   
"I think I'm just going to head back to my quarters and turn in early" I said with a half hearted smile.   
"Do you want me to walk with you?" Al asked, his hand retreating from my face and gathering our trays.   
"Thanks, but I need to be alone with my own thoughts for a few minutes before I get back."  
"Understandable" Al replied. "Just don't get too deep."  
"You know me too well" I laughed as I stood from the table. "I won't though, I promise."  
Al stood as well and leaned across the table, awkwardly hugging me before grabbing our trays and heading off towards the tray washers. Shoving my hands deep into the pockets of my pants I turned and made my way from the cafeteria towards my family's pod. I decided to take the long way home, give myself some more time to ponder my situation before having to deal with my parents. The hum of chatter slowly faded as I turned the corner heading down to the ships landing ports. I continued on down the dark halls, following the trail of small lights illuminating the glossy black floors. As I rounded another corner the hallway suddenly opened up into the port area. TIE fighters lined the large room, silently waiting for their next deployment. Typically I would find one or two engineers down here, quietly working on fixing the ships or running pre flight checks, but tonight there wasn't a soul in sight. I made my way down the bay stopping as I reached the large windows at the end. I sat down on the floor and looked out, watching small specks of light occasionally fly across the vast nothingness. I always wondered what it was like out there in space: no sense of direction or day or time. I had learned about it in my grade classes of course, but I knew it was so much more. I wanted nothing more than to be out there, floating in peace. I laid down, the cold floor pressed against my cheek as I kept my eyes trained on the universe infront of me. With each passing moment my eyelids grew heavier and heavier as I let sleep overcome me, completely unaware of the dark figure looming in the shadows behind me.


	5. 5

I awoke suddenly to my mom banging on my door, yelling that I needed to get up. I turned over in my bed, groaning as I noticed the time. It seemed like no matter how early I tried to go to bed, I still woke up absolutely exhausted. Wait. I shot up in bed, looking around at my surroundings. I was in my room, my own personal room in my family's pod. But I could've sworn I fell asleep in the docking bay… Maybe I woke up and walked home and was too sleepy to remember. Yeah, I thought to myself, that had to be it. I swung my feet out from under the covers and onto the floor, bracing myself for my bare feet to hit the cold stone but they never did. I looked down and realized my boots were still on. Weird. I quickly unlaced them and kicked them off on my way to my bathroom. Fifteen minutes later I emerged, clean and dressed in a new uniform. I pulled my boots back on and wandered out into our small kitchen, braiding back my still wet hair as I went.   
"Hey mom" I said as I sat down across from her and looped a hair tie around the end of my braid, "did you hear me come back last night?"  
She nodded as she took a sip from her cup. "I guess you and Al were out pretty late."  
"Al?"  
"You came back with someone I thought? Unless that was you leaving no more than a few minutes later-"  
"Oh yeah," I quickly replied, forcing out a small laugh. "Completely forgot I guess. I was pretty tired."  
"You know you don't have to be sneaking him around here" my mom said, putting her cup down and looking up at me from her data pad. "He's a nice young man, your father and I both like him. I don't think either of us would oppose you seeing him-"  
"Oh my gosh no mom" I shrieked. "We're just friends. Strictly friends. Nothing more. He's like a brother and you know that."  
My mom shrugged as her attention went back down to her data pad. "As I said, I don't care."  
"Still just friends" I sighed as I stood up and walked back to my room. I grabbed my own pad from my bedside table and walked back into the small kitchen. "I'm going to go ahead and head out, I need to work on a few things before Commander Ren shows up."  
"Not going to eat?"  
"Not really hungry" I replied as the door to our pod glided open. "And I'm already running late anyways. See ya!"  
A muffled "bye" escaped my mom as the door slid shut behind me.   
My head was spinning as I hurried away from my family's pod. How could I not remember coming home last night and more importantly, who I came home with? Maybe it wasn't Al, maybe an engineer or cleaner found me and walked me home and I was just too tired to remember. I also had a history of sleepwalking, maybe I had sleepwalked my way home and my mom just mistakenly thought she heard the door opening twice.  
"Hey V!" Al called at me as I rounded the corner into the training hall. I half smiled at him as I wove my way towards him through the crowded hallway. I caught his outstretched hand and he pulled me the few feet to him, his arm wrapping around my body as I crashed into him.   
"You okay?" he asked, his icy eyes dancing around my face.   
"What do you mean?"   
"Well last night, you left early?"  
"Oh, yeah" I said, scratching the back of my head. "I was just super tired. Ren has been working me to death lately."  
"I understand" Al replied, his hand gently rubbing circles on my upper back. "Eight months on the Finalizer and I probably slept a total of ten hours." Al softly sighed and moved his arm to wrap around my shoulders as he led me down the hall. "If Ren is giving you too hard of a time just let me know and I'll straighten him out" Al said as we continued on. "I'll kick his ass just like I used to kick yours."   
"I don't think that last part was true but I'd still love to see you take on Kylo Ren, General" I laughed.   
"I would too."  
Al stopped dead in his tracks, spinning around quickly as his right arm flew up to his face in a salute. "Commander."  
I let out a soft sigh through my nose and turned around to find Ren standing there, towering over us. "Commander Ren" I said. My hands stayed behind my back, my fingers nervously wringing as I noticed through my peripherals that the entire hallway had suddenly become void of any other life form. No sound came from either of us until a loud gasp suddenly rang out through the empty hallway. I looked over to see Al choking and grasping at the invisible hands that surrounded his throat. I tried to move towards Ren, to do anything to stop him from choking Al, but I found that I couldn't. I wasn't sure if it was the Force or my own fear, but I couldn't move an inch. I looked on in horror as Al's face slowly turned from a bright shade of red to a dark purple as he neared a state of unconsciousness. "Commander, please. This isn't necessary" I pleaded, trying to stop Ren before he killed my friend. Ren ignored me, his outstretched hand slowly closing around the air within its grasp. Another desperate gasp escaped Al as his eyes glazed over and he slowly lost consciousness.   
"KYLO STOP"   
The thump of Al's body hitting the floor was the only sound that could be heard for miles. Ren's hand fell to his side and he stood there, staring still at where Al had been standing just seconds earlier. I dropped quickly to the floor and grabbed Al, rolling him onto his back and trying to find any sign of life in him. His pulse was weak and breathing shallow but he was alive. I sat back on my heels and planted my own hands on my knees, staring down at the glassy floor as I tried to slow my own breathing. My heart was racing and anger was flooding through my veins: a sudden growing hatred towards Ren.   
"What the hell is your problem" I spat as I stood up and faced him. His large chest was visibly rising and falling as deep breathing crackled through his modulator. I opened my mouth to yell at him again but instead all that came out was a quick yelp as Ren's leather hand grabbed my head by my hair and pulled me into the nearest room. Ren threw me forward on to the floor as the doors slammed shut behind him, the large room now in total darkness. I was blind to the room but scrambled back anyways, trying to put some distance between myself and Ren as my eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness. Ren was faster though and illuminated by the sliver of light that peeked through the crack between the two doors, I could just make out his large figure advancing on me. I jumped to my feet but was quickly struck back down, my body bouncing slightly off the floor and then slammed back down into it by Ren's knee making contact with my chest. Leather fingers wrapped around my jaw, holding my face in place, as his mask moved down towards me stopping just millimeters away. I swore I could feel cold metal brushing across my cheek and hear his deep, labored breathing as he silently stared at me.   
"What are you?"  
"Why did you almost kill my friend?"  
Ren's grip on my jaw tightened, threatening to snap my face in half at any second. "What- are- you."   
"A human? A-a-a fighter? I don't know what you want me to say" I stuttered out.   
Ren's grip loosened and he moved my head slowly from one side to the other, seemingly examining it. "You used the Force."  
A muffled laugh escaped my crushed body when Ren said that. I had coincidentally forgotten about the previous day's incident until just then, and hearing Ren accuse me of using the Force of all things just tickled me funny for some reason. "The Force? Do I look like a fucking Jedi" I snorted.   
Ren, obviously unamused at my antics, suddenly removed his knee from my chest and flipped me over. His hand shoved the side of my face down into the carpeted floor as his boot came down to rest in the middle of my back pushing hard enough to drive my ribs into the ground and partially crush my lungs to keep me from fulling inhaling. "What are you."  
"I told you I don't know." It was difficult to speak with my face halfway in the floor, much less breath with his foot pressing down on my back. "Once again, what is your problem."   
The weight of Ren on my back and head slowly increased before it stopped altogether. I lifted my head and looked over to see Ren stalk over to the side of the room, turn on his heel, and stalk right back. He did this two more times, his hands clenching in and out of fists, before stopping in his tracks and looking back at me. "I do not tolerate my subordinates talking badly about me."  
"Well obviously you never spend any time with your subordinates, everyone talks badly about you" I said as I rolled over to a sitting position. "Respectfully Commander, no one fucking likes you. You walk around here like some big, bad, scary man but you're not. You're a pathetic little bitch that hides behind a fucking mask."   
I immediately regretted every word that had come out of my mouth when Ren suddenly lunged at me again; grabbing my ankle as I tried to crawl away, pulling me underneath him and pinning me down with his body. His lightsaber roared to life and he brought it down towards me, one of the smaller blades stopping just an inch from the side of my throat. "You say all those things, but you're scared. Your mind is loud with pleas. You're begging for my mercy: for me to spare you. For what? Your family? That pathetic piece of shit you call your friend?"   
Ren's words were emotionless yet still cut through the deepest parts of my soul. Through the jagged red light I could see my own reflection in the dark lenses of his mask, but nothing else. A single tear ran down the side of my face as I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut as I awaited my ultimate fate. But, death never came. The crackling and warm glow of Ren's saber disappeared followed by a muffled thud as the hilt dropped to the ground next to my head. I winced slightly as soft leather fingers came in contact with the side of my face: moving from my temple and gently grazing my cheek before running down the length of my jaw to my chin. I opened my eyes. Through my dim vision I saw Ren, his emotionless mask still staring down at me but his head was tilted slightly to the side.   
"Commander I-"  
My sentence was cut off as Ren's thumb brushed gently across my lips, pausing for a moment before he removed his hand and his body from mine. Ren walked across the room, stopping just as he reached the doors. "There are too many distractions to your training here" he said as he pulled the hood of his cowl back over his helmet. "You will be transferred to the Finalizer within the week." With that Ren slipped out, leaving me alone in the dark room.   
As soon as the sound of Ren's boots disappeared down the hall I pulled myself from the floor and ran over to the wall next to the doors, feeling around for the light switch. My hand finally found the cold metal of the control panel and I started pushing buttons until bright lights flooded the large room. I fell back against the wall, trying to piece together what had just happened as my eyes adjusted to the blinding lights. Ren almost killed me, but he didn't. He caressed me? Kylo Ren just ran his fingers down my face and across my lips; and not in a sadistic murderer type of way.   
As soon as my eyes adjusted I pushed those thoughts out of my mind for the time being and ran over to the racks of training blasters, grabbed one, and dropped it on the floor infront of me. I doubted I was Force sensitive but at the same time a small part of me also doubted that Ren was wrong. I took a few steps back and extended my hand towards the blaster. I took a deep breath in and out again, relaxing my body and trying to clear my mind. Move the blaster I thought to myself, visions of it flying up into my hand being the only thing in my head. Nothing. I let out an annoyed huff and tried again, my whole body tensing up as I tried to concentrate every bit of strength in to moving it. Still nothing, not even the slightest budge. Ren was wrong. "Fuck this" I mumbled to myself as I walked over and picked the blaster up, hurling it at the wall next to me. As soon as the metal blaster left my hand, I realized my mistake. It was flying straight towards the control panel on the wall which it was going to completely destroy in a matter of seconds. The blaster never hit the panel though. In fact it had stopped: frozen in mid air. That's when I realized my arm was still extended infront of me, my hand stretched out as if I was trying to reach out and grab it. There's no way, it can't be. I dropped my arm to my side and almost instantly the blaster also fell to the floor with a thud. No. I turned around, glancing at every inch of the room to make sure Ren wasn't lurking in the shadows fucking with me. I was the only one.


	6. 6

"You're moving to the Finalizer?" my mom asked from where she was standing in my doorway.  
"Yup" I replied as I shoved clothing into my duffle bags. When Ren said I would be relocating within the week, he actually meant within the day. No sooner had I figured out I might actually be able to use the Force, Al had delivered my relocation noticed. I was to leave at 2300, giving me just 12 hours to gather my things and say my goodbyes. I didn't really have anyone to say goodbye to anyways, I didn't exactly have any friends besides Al. I had spent most of my remaining hours with him, helping him oversee trooper training. He had tried to ease my mind as best as he could, telling me what to expect on the Finalizer and promising to visit me as soon as he could.   
I glanced over at my clock: 2227. Just three minutes until Al would be there to walk me to the landing ports. I felt bad that I hadn't told my parents I was leaving until half an hour ago, but then again they hardly acted like they had a third child most days anyway. There was a soft knock at the door to our pod and my mom disappeared, returning a couples seconds later with Al in tow.   
"Ready V?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be" I said. I zipped up my bags and handed them to Al who was waiting already with an outstretched hand.   
"I'll give you a moment" he said softly and slipped from the room.   
As soon as he was out my mom walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Take care of yourself Vega" she whispered into my shoulder. I reached down and wrapped my arms around her small figure, resting my chin on her head. As much as she tried not to show it, I knew this pained her more than anything. Here I was, her only daughter and now only child, being sent off with the man who had single handedly killed my brothers.   
"I gotta go mom" I whispered as I kissed the top of her head. She nodded into me and slipped her arms from my body, quickly trying to wipe away the tears that had formed in her eyes.   
One last squeeze of her arm and I left my room, finding Al waiting by the door. I nodded at him and he opened the door, handing me one of my bags as he followed me out. We walked in silence most of the way to the landing ports, neither of us really wanted to acknowledge that this was suddenly happening. As we rounded the corner I saw Ren's Silencer at the far end of the landing ports, swarmed by engineers running pre flight checks as Ren stood outside the ship awaiting my arrival.   
"Ready?"  
"Do I have a choice?"  
Al chuckled softly as we descended the stairs to the main floor and began our trek to the Silencer. "I told Tully to expect you within the hour. He's a good man, he'll look out of you in my absence."  
"Thanks Al, you know you really didn't have to-"  
"Anything to make sure my best friend is taken care of" Al said, smiling down at me. "Plus I know how you are, I told Tully to force you to be social even if it kills him."  
"Why can't you just let me be" I groaned.   
"You needs friends there V, friends besides Ren. Trust me."  
"Fine" I said, concceeding to Al. He had been there, he knew better than I did for once. My heart began racing as we neared the ship. This was it, I was leaving behind my home and everything familiar to me. I was scared shitless for what was to come, but I was also excited. As an engineer approached us to get my bags I turned back to Al, wrapping my arms around his body and burying my face in his chest. Al's arms quickly wrapped around me as his head fell to rest on mine.   
"You're going to do great things there Vega, I just know it."  
I nodded into his chest and pulled back slightly, getting one more good look at my best friend. Al was smiling, but I could tell he was also trying to fight back tears. It seemed like just yesterday I was the one sending him off to the Finalizer. "Keep yourself in line General" I said, my voice cracking as I forced a smile. "I won't be here to save your ass from Ren anymore."   
Al let out soft laugh as his hands moved to the sides of my face, pulling me to him as he planted a kiss on my forehead before retreating back to where the engineers stood behind the air lock. I turned back towards the ship and made my way to where Ren was still standing at the end of the bridge, waiting for me.   
"I'm ready to go Commander."  
Ren nodded and started up the bridge, myself closely following. The inside of the Silencer was just coming into view when I heard my name echoing through the large room. I stopped and looked back, assuming it was Al, but it wasn't. He and the rest of the engineers were already looking back towards the stairs leading down to the loading ports. Al turned his head back to me, his eyebrows furrowed and mouth slightly agape. I started mouthing "what" to him but stopped as a flash of red caught my eye. My dad, still dressed in the red robes of the Praetorian guard, was running down the stairs and towards the Silencer. My mouth snapped shut and with a quick shake of my head towards Al I turned and made my way back up the bridge, past Ren who had come back down to see what was going on, and into the Silencer. Seconds later the door to the bridge slammed shut behind me and Ren walked past and up to the front of the ship, settling down in the pilot's seat.   
"Are you going to just stand back there or are you going to come sit up here."  
"Oh. I, uh, I guess I'll sit up here" I said awkwardly, walking over and sitting down in the co-pilot's seat. "I just assumed there was a co-pilot coming…?"  
"Under normal circumstances I would have two pilots commanding this ship. However, in simply commuting between command ships, I fly it myself."   
"You fly?"  
Ren nodded. "Is that surprising?"  
"Well yeah, I just assumed since Hux didn't that you didn't either."  
"Hux is an incompetent waste of oxygen." Ren began pressing buttons on the control panel that stretched infront of us and the engines suddenly roared to life. A few more buttons and we shot out of the port of The Supremacy, the Silencer suddenly surrounded by millions of stars. I wasn't just looking at space through a window on The Supremacy anymore; I was in the middle of it. A breathless "wow" escaped me as I leaned forward, resting my arms on the open spaces of the control panel as I looked around.   
"Never been in space?" Ren questioned me.  
"No" I replied, keeping my eyes trained on the scene infront of me. "I've never left The Supremacy."   
A muffled "hmmmm" crackled through Ren's modulator and the engines of the silencer suddenly cut, leaving us floating in place. "Go" Ren said, nodding his head towards the vast windows that covered the entire front end of his ship. I unlatched my seat belt and cautiously walked around the control panel. I stepped out onto the small landing that bordered up against the large windows and looked up. For the first time in my life I felt small and powerless and it was thrilling. Off in the distance I could see a TIE fighter whizz by towards a large blue sphere.   
"Alzoc" Ren spoke in to my ear. I had been so engrossed in space that I hadn't even realized that he had gotten up from his seat and joined me on the small platform. I kept my eyes trained on the dark space ahead, but all I could suddenly think about was his presence behind me. From the faint reflection in the window I could see that he was standing just centimeters from me; I could feel the warmth radiating from his body on my back. My breathing shallowed, almost as if I was scared that I might touch him if I took too big of a breath. A leather clad hand extended from beside my head and moved into my line of vision, pointing to a small brown circle off to my right.   
"Mandalore."   
"As in the Mandalorian warriors?" I asked, turning my head back to Ren. Ren nodded, keeping his mask trained on me as he stood back up to his full height. He was probably no more than four or five inches taller than me, but I felt completely dwarfed by him. My eyes flickered down from his mask to his broad chest, trailing down the front of his jacket and stopping his belt. My heart was pounding in my chest and my stomach was tying itself in knots as a new feeling engulfed my senses. "Should we get going?" I watched as Ren's chest slowly rose and fell a few more times before he turned and walked back to the pilot's seat. I let out a long breath that I hadn't even realized I had been holding in and followed him back to my own seat. With the push of a button we were off again.  
Half an hour of complete silence later and we were pulling in to the landing port of The Finalizer. I looked around at the outside of the ship I was now going to be calling home. It was significantly smaller than The Supremacy, but still carried the same cold tone.   
"General Tullmann will show you to your quarters" Ren said as he cut the engines and stood from his seat. "Your bags will be waiting for you there. You are to report to training area 5 at 0600, a trooper will be at your quarters at 0550 to show you the way."   
"Thank you Commander."   
Without another word, Ren turned and walked down the bridge and out of the Silencer. I sat in the co-pilot's seat for another moment, collecting my thoughts, before following suit. As I neared the bottom of the bridge a man in a General's uniform approached, a small smile on his face as he saluted me. "Vega Talzin?"  
"General Tullmann" I said, saluting back.   
"Please, just Tully" he quickly replied. "I'm sure that's all Al referred to me as."  
"He did, although Al made it sound like I'd have to go on a man hunt to find you."   
Tully let out a deep laugh as he motioned for me to follow him. "I took it upon myself to ask Ren to be your personal tour guide for a couple days. I hope you don't mind, I can always go hide and let you hunt me down if you really want."  
"No, it's fine" I laughed. "You made my life just a little bit easier." Minus his dark brown eyes, Tully was the spitting image of Al right down to his personality. It was kind of a relief in a way; it felt like my bestfriend was still right there beside me.   
"So how did you come to be besties with Al?" Tully questioned me as we walked up the stairs connecting the landing ports to the main ship. "I feel like he told me everything about you except how you two came to be."  
"He was in trooper training with my older brothers; they were like three peas in a pod. When Altair and Saiph were transferred here eight years ago, he kind of took me under his wing and stepped into the role of big brother in their absence."  
"Altair and Saiph? Haven't heard those names before. Where are they stationed now?"  
"They died five years ago" I said, keeping my eyes trained on the hallway infront of us. "They were both Admirals, transferred here for officer training at only 16 years old; significantly earlier than most. You probably would've had your officer training by them had they still been alive."  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Tully said, his voice going soft.  
"It's okay," I assured him. "If it wasn't for their deaths, I probably wouldn't be in the position that I am today. So you and Al, I'm assuming you met in officer training?"  
"We did" Tully said as we continued on. I was half listening to him as I looked around at my new home. The hallways of The Finalizer were sleek and dark with the same glossy floors as The Supremacy. Unlike The Supremacy though, people moved around here in a very orderly fashion. There was no mindless chit chatting between colleagues as they made their way down the halls. In fact, besides Tully and I, no one was talking unless it was a matter of buisness. Most were engrossed in their data pads anyways.   
"Tully," I said as we passed the cafeteria full of people silently eating, "is it always this quiet?"  
"The cafeteria or the Finalizer in general?"  
"The entire fucking thing" I whispered.  
"I'm sure Al mentioned to you that Hux and Ren run a tight ship; he wasn't exaggerating." Tully let out a soft sigh as we turned down another hall and made our way up a staircase. "Technically there's no rule against friendly conversation. However, I think the fear of the Commanders runs deeper than the human yearning for companionship."  
"Really?"  
Tully nodded. "If it wasn't for Al I definitely would have gone crazy during my time here, and vice versa. I'm not a mindless robot like the rest of them, I actually need some sort of non-work related conversation."  
"What have you been doing since Al left?"  
"I've been training troops and spending a good amount of time in the control areas with Hux and Ren. Keeping busy has kept my mind off of it, but let me tell you I've been struggling."  
"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm here now."  
"You have no idea." Tully had now stopped infront of a large black door and was punching a code into its keypad. Seconds later the door slid open and Tully stepped inside, motioning for me to follow. "These are your quarters" he said, leading me through the doorway and into the large living area. "Your bedroom is through that hall, the bathroom connected to that."  
I nodded, glancing to the small hallway that Tully had pointed to. "And the code to get in?"  
"I have it right here" Tully said, handing me a small white card on a lanyard. "Keep up with that until you memorize it. It's a pain getting it from tech."   
I looked at the card, turning it over in my hand. "Who else lives in this hall?"  
"Hux is in the quarters across the way and Ren's is the door at the very end of the hall. I'm in the next hall over, room 5O, along with other high ranking officers who you will meet within the week. Is there anything else I can get you before I retire to my quarters for the night?"  
"No" I replied, smiling at Tully. "Thank you."  
Tully smiled as he nodded to me and quietly slipped out of my quarters. As soon as the door locked shut behind him I tossed my code card onto the table next to it and took off to explore my quarters. The main room was essentially three separate rooms without walls dividing them. Upon entry, you immediately stepped into the kitchen area. Black granite countertops speckled with silver were set atop black cabinets. The hanging cabinets were filled with a white set of china as well as every pot and pan imaginable. The drawers were filled with cooking and eating utensils, all made of the same dark grey metal as the appliances. I pulled open the doors of the fridge to find it full of food, everything from slices of roasted porg to exotic fruits that I had never seen before in my life.   
I left the kitchen and wandered into the sunken living room. A black couch covered in fur throw blankets took up three side of the area. In the middle of it sat a large coffee table with a single data pad on it. On the one wall not covered by couch hung a large viewing screen with an equally as large fireplace underneath it. I stepped up out of the sunken living room to the last of the main living area: the formal dining/meeting room. Keeping with the black theme, a long black table sat in this area with twenty two black leather chairs around it. Past the table was another dark wall, adorned with one large piece of First Order art.   
I turned and walked back to the hallway between the kitchen and living room. My breath left me as I emerged from the dark hallway into my bedroom. The entire far wall of the room was one big window looking out over the night sky, framed by black curtains. From my place in the doorway I looked around at the rest of my bedroom. The fireplace in the living room was apparently double sided, the other side running along the bottom half of the wall. Against the wall across the room was my bed, the largest bed I had ever seen. I walked over and pulled back the black comforter, revealing dark red silk sheets underneath. At least fifty pillows of all sizes and shapes covered the head of the bed and at the foot sat a small leather couch holding more fur throw blankets. On either side of the bed sat a small table with a single drawer and a small lamp. The table closest to me also held a small data pad, most likely for controlling the lights and curtains.   
I left the bed and walked back to the door next to the exit of my bedroom. As I slid the door open soft golden lights came on, illuminating the bathroom. On the left wall was a smaller room for the toilet and past that a shower that could have easily fit fifty people in it with room left over. A black granite counter and glass mirror stretched the length of the right wall. On the counter sat a pile of fluffy black towels and a large sink. I pulled open a few of the drawers underneath the counter and found them stocked full of shower amenities and other toiletries. I walked across the bathroom, watching myself in the glass mirror as I went, to the dark doorway at the far end. I pushed the light switch on the outside of the room and watched as the closet came to life. Every wall was covered with floor to ceiling shelving, filled with every piece of clothing I could ever need. Training clothes, casual lounge outfits, formals gowns, and every shoe to match. I walked over and sat down on the round ottoman in the center of the room. The closet, the bedroom, everything. It was all more than anything I had ever owned, much less imagined owning, in my life.   
I pulled off my boots and changed from my training outfit into long sleeved silk sleep dress. I wandered out of the closet, stopping in the bathroom to wash up, and then out to the bedroom and climbed into the monsterous bed. With a couple taps on the data pad the lights in my room cut off. I laid there for a while, staring up at the ceiling. In just 24 hours I had gone from sleeping on a small cot and dressing in a metal mirror to living in quarters fit for an empress. There were now gowns hanging in my closet that would've made Padme Amidala jealous. As I felt my eyelids grow heavy I rolled over towards the open window. This was my life now. I drifted off to sleep in the soft glow of the stars, slowly realizing that my legacy was going to be greater than I could have ever imagined.


	7. 7

"I'm certain you're wondering why I brought you to The Finalizer" Ren said as he circled me.   
My saber was at the ready as I followed him, not daring to take my eyes off of him for even a fraction of a second. "I'm sure you already know that I am, Commander" I replied. Ren took a swipe at my left leg and I quickly jumped back, meeting his saber with my own. I had been on the Finalizer for two weeks at this point, and nothing was different. I still spent much of my days training with either Ren or one of the other officers who was skilled at saber combat. My evenings were typically spent with Tully and the other generals, chatting over dinner in the officer cafeteria. Aside from a small change in scenery, everything was the same. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but considering how many people I don't associate with I don't think that 'distractions' was the reason." I swung my saber at his shoulder, nearly missing as he ducked around it. "I also think that whatever it is has something to do with that fact that 'relocating within the week' actually meant twelve hours."   
"It was within the week" Ren stated. His saber quickly retreated back into it's hilt which he clipped back on to the side of his belt. "I had to move you quickly: I have reason to believe that you are Force sensitive."   
I let out laugh as I watched my saber retreat back into its hilt. "I apologize for still finding this comical Commander, but me? I'm a fighter plain and simple, not a Jedi."  
"Do you know why I killed your brothers, Vega?"  
My throat immediately tightened when he said that. I always knew he had done it, everyone did. It was a commonly known fact. Hearing him admit to it really struck me in a different way though. Unable to produce any words I shook my head, adverting my eyes to the floor to keep him from seeing the tears welling in my eyes.   
"Your brothers were Force sensitive as well. They were much weaker than you are, but I was ordered to kill them anyways. They were too good at heart, Snoke saw them as a threat to the First Order."   
"And me?" I asked, my voice cracking at the thought of having the same fate as my brothers.   
"Snoke does not know."  
I looked up from the floor to Ren. "Are you going to tell him?"  
Ren stood there silently for a moment. "No" he finally said. "Snoke knows of your ancestry already, he most likely has his suspicions. He does not need for those to be confirmed."   
"My ancestry?"  
Ren walked towards me, cocking his head slightly to one side as he stopped just inches infront of me. "Do you not know?"  
I shook my head. A hmmm crackled out of his modulator. "Do not go looking" he finally said. "You come from a family of talented warriors. That is all you need to know."  
"Why can't you tell me?" I questioned him. "Who am I related to that makes it so dangerous for me to know?"   
"I already told you" Ren said as he turned and walked from me.   
"It's my ancestry, I think I deserve to know."   
"No." Ren's training saber roared to life as he turned and pointed it to me. "At the ready, Talzin."   
I stood in place, arms crossed across my chest, debating my next move. Ren would probably turn me over to Snoke if I went looking on my own, but I couldn't go on not knowing. The curiosity would kill me before he or Snoke could even get their hands on me. "Fine" I said, tossing the hilt at his feet. "If you won't tell me, I'll find someone that will." With that I turned and walked towards the doors. My hand was just within reach of the handle when a force suddenly threw me forward, slamming my body against the door before a hand grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around.   
"If you have such a death wish I will gladly kill you right now before Snoke can ever get his hands on you" Ren growled, his hand wrapping around my throat as he pushed me back against the door.   
"What do you care" I choked out, my left hand wrapping around his wrist.  
"I am the one that pleaded to Snoke for you to become my assignment because I am the only person that knows what he would do to you if he ever found out" Ren hissed. "I am trying to protect you."  
"Why? To sedate your own guilt from murdering my brothers? I thought I was here to advance my career, not to be playing galactic hide and seek from some old piece of shit."   
Ren moved forward again, pinning me completely against the wall with his body. His grip on my throat tightened as he moved his hand up, forcing my head up towards him. His other hand was on my waist, his fingers digging painfully into my side. "If Snoke ever finds out he will torture you into submission in ways you could never imagine: you will wish that I had killed you."   
In that moment I should've been scared, terrified even, of not just Snoke but of Ren. He was seconds away from snapping my neck, threatening to kill me if I sought out who I was, but I wasn't. All I could focus on was him completely pressed up against me. A tingling sensation filled my abdomen and for a split second I hated my body for becoming so turned on by this. Without warning Ren suddenly shifted his hand, pushing my head back further as his body pressed harder against mine and his head dipped down until the cold metal of his helmet was brushing against the crook of my neck.  
"Your thoughts are loud" he said into my ear.   
I fought to keep myself from physically shivering as goosebumps covered my body. "I don't know what you're talking about Commander" I replied. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in through my nostrils, trying to calm my racing heart. He didn't say a word, but I could feel his heavy breathing by the movement of his chest against me. My free hand had found its way to his arm, gripping his bicep through his jacket as leather fingers moved up under the hem of my shirt.   
"Commander, I don't-"  
"You don't what?" he asked, his head still next to my ear. "You don't think we should do this? You don't want me to touch you like this? To make you feel like this?" In one swift motion Ren's hands left my body and pulled back his hood, exposing his helmet. I watched as his thumbs curled under the sides, a hissing sound following as the front of the mask clicked and slid up. His head was down and turned to the side as he pulled off his helmet, tossing it to the floor as leather hands met my body again.  
"You know I can take whatever I want. Even you."  
My entire being left my body as Ren turned his face to me. Eyes like pools of honey met my own, holding me in them for what seemed like an eternity. My eyes left his and moved around his face, observing the faint freckles scattered across his porcelain skin. His full, pink lips were parted ever so slightly as if he was about to speak again, but no words came out. His face was framed by thick, dark waves of hair, gleaming in the lights of the training room. I didn't exactly know who or what I was expecting behind that mask, but this was not it. Ren moved his head down until his face was right next to my ear and his warm breath was fanning across my exposed neck.   
"Tell me what you desire most in the galaxy" he said, his voice dangerously low.   
"You."   
That word escaped my mouth before my mind could even register what he had asked me. A low chuckle vibrated through Ren's body as he stood back up, looking down on me as his hand found its way to my throat again and squeezed. "I know."   
Those words sent shockwaves through my body, igniting all of my senses and sending tremors through my lower abdomen. The smallest of smiles crept across Ren's face; he knew the effect he had on me now.   
"I felt it months ago" he said, his thumb moving up from my neck and running across my quivering lips. "I felt a change in you, and your thoughts confirmed it. You didn't even know who I truly was, but through you fear I could tell that deep down you became infatuated with me in a matter of minutes. You like the way I talk down to you and the way it feels when I grab you by your hair and throw you to the floor. I know what you want from me: you want me to use you. You want me to dominate your body and claim you as mine; to ravish you for all eternity. My power makes you wet… but that's inappropriate Vega."  
I could feel my face suddenly growing hot as a pit dropped in my stomach. He wasn't just teasing me anymore, he was humiliating me. He was exposing my weakness for his own sick pleasure. "Get off of me" I said through clenched teeth.   
Ren chuckled again as he noticed my demeanor change in the blink of an eye. "You really think your Commander would ever touch you like that? Much less think of you like that?"   
"Whatever sick games you're playing at Kylo, I want no part of them."  
"You don't have a choice in this matter."  
At that I forced my knee up between our bodies and kicked, pushing his body off of mine. "I want to go back to The Supremacy. Now."  
A blur of black flashed across my vision as Ren's hand struck me across my face, the force of it causing to me fall over onto the ground infront of him. Ren knelt down infront of me and grabbed me by the back of my head, pulling me up to look at him. His face was red and twisted into a nasty scowl but quickly changed, becoming void of any emotion in a matter of seconds. "When I said you were mine, I meant in every way" he said softly as he ran his fingers across the red marks appearing on my cheek. "You are my subordinate, my fuck toy, my prisoner, whatever I want and when I want. Yes I took you on to hide your gift from Snoke, but there was always more to it than just that. If you want to fight me, go ahead. That's your problem." Ren released my hair and stood up, walking over and retrieving his helmet from the ground. I watched as he placed it over his head and the front slid back up, clicking as it latched in place. "However," he said, turning slightly to me as he reached for the door, "it will hurt less if you don't resist."


	8. 8

"Don't look so scared" Tully said, nudging me in the side with his elbow. "The first meeting is always the worst, but I'm sure you'll be fine."  
"I don't know, between Hux and Ren…"  
"Ren seems to tolerate you though, probably the only person that's reported directly to him that I haven't seen him throw through a wall yet" Tully awkwardly laughed. "Obviously he has some sort of respect for you if he's having you up here for this."  
"What exactly is this, by the way" I asked Tully. I hadn't exactly been told what I was even going to be doing, just that Ren and Hux requested my presence in the command center.  
"Generals and Admirals meeting" Tully said as he waved me through the double doors that led into the command center. "There has been chatter among the resistance."   
The main room of the commander center was filled with hundreds of screens and control panels; engineers and techs stationed all around doing who knows what. The front wall of the room was one large window looking out over the front of the Finalizer. Tully led me to the left through the main area of the command center to a set of double doors which slid open to reveal a large conference room. The room was empty except for one long table running down the center, surrounded by enough seats for every general and admiral on the Finalizer to be in attendance. Most were already there, either softly chatting amongst themselves or scrolling through their data pads. Tully pointed me in the direction of my seat and then went off towards his own. I walked across the room to the end of the table sat down in the large leather seat, nervously smoothing the jacket of my unmarked black officers' uniform as we awaited the arrival of Hux and Ren. Seconds later the doors to the room slid open and the two entered, already deep in argument. Hux's face was bright red as he snapped at Ren who said nothing, instead silently walked to his seat at my end of the table which he promptly kicked away. With a click and a hiss Ren removed his helmet and slammed it down on the table, shutting up Hux. It seemed as though I was the only one overtaken by him without his helmet as not another person batted an eye at it. I looked on in fearful awe as he leaned down, thick locks of dark hair falling perfectly around his face as he planted both hands on the table and scowled at Hux.   
"If you're done, Armitage."  
Hux grumbled out a low "yes" before continuing on with the meeting. "As you may have already been made aware of, there has been a sudden uprise in the movement of the Resistance. We have reason to believe that they are making an effort to train recruits and mobilize. They are looking for Skywalker…" Hux's voice trailed off as he noticed me, sitting at the far end of the table at Ren's right hand.   
"What is she doing here" Hux spat towards Ren, obviously displeased at my presence. "She is not a General or Admiral, let alone an officer."   
I looked from Hux to Ren who was still standing there, hands planted on the table. The muscle in his jaw was twitching violently. Without breaking eye contact with Hux, Ren reached over and ripped the insignia from the sleeve of the general sitting to his left. "Now she is" he said as he threw the patch of fabric at me.   
"She is not a General" Hux said again, his eyes narrowing on Ren. "I have made many allocations for you regarding her already, but this one I will not."  
Without warning Ren's saber suddenly cracked to life at his side, causing me to jump back in my chair before it sliced through my chest. Ren raised his saber, clipping off the corner of the table as he went, and pointed it towards Hux.   
"If this poses such as issue Armitage, I will gladly take it up with Snoke. However, I think it would be in your best interest that it is settled here and not in the throne room."  
Hux had turned a deep shade of red and his nostrils were flaring as he stared down Ren. He knew he was powerless against him: Ren had not just the Force but in some ways Snoke on his side. "Fine" he finally sneered. "This does not, however, mean I will respect her as one."  
Ren shrugged as he clipped the hilt of his saber back to his belt. "Fine. I just hope for you sake she doesn't decide to report your lack of respect of her authority back to me."   
The data pad in Hux's hands nearly snapped in half at that. Ren was as calm as ever, his face void of any emotions sans the every so slight twitching still of his jaw. No one dared say a word or even breath too loudly as the two stared each other down for what seemed like hours before Hux finally spoke again. "Dismissed." he snapped.  
As quick as ever, every officer in the room stood and practically ran from the room before they could be witness to a murder. Tully caught me as we ran from the room, grabbing the piece of fabric still in my hand.  
"Fastest promotion I've ever seen" he laughed, turning the fabric over in his hand. "A congratulations are in order I think. How about a get together tomorrow night at the officer's mess?"  
"Sounds great" I smiled at him.   
"I'll let everyone know, see you later Vega!"  
I waved goodbye to Tully as he went running off down the hall before turning and looking for the poor general whose insignia I had. "General Scolbec" I called out, spotting him and jogging a few feet down from the command center towards him. "Here, your insignia. I'm sorry about that" I said as I reached out and handed the piece of fabric to him.   
"No worries" he laughed as he took it and shoved it in his pocket. "It wasn't your fault. I was due for a new uniform anyways."   
"Still, I'm sorry it happened."  
"Don't sweat it. If anything it will be a great story to tell one day. Oh and congratulations, General Talzin." With a nod Scolbec turned an continued on down the hall towards his own office.   
General Talzin. It was different, but I loved the way it sounded. I smiled to myself and continued down the hall towards my quarters, making a mental note to send Al a message later about my promotion. Since the meeting was over and it was still early I decided to get some training in before dinner. As I rounded the corner to the hallway of my quarters I pulled my hat from my head and shoved it in the pocket of my coat before pulling out the pins of my bun. I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling out any knots of hairspray. I was completely unaware of Ren's presence advancing on me until I was shoved straight into the wall infront of me.  
"I am going to tell you this only once General Talzin" Ren hissed into my ear as his body pressed up against my back. "You are still my subordinate. You will continue to submit to me and my commands without question."  
Regardless of whether or not he had handed me my title, I had in many ways still earned it. I had put in thousands of hours of work training in the hopes of getting to where I was in that moment and here he was, acting as though I was still less than him? "And what if I don't" I asked defiantely.   
Ren reached infront of me and quickly punched a code into the keypad, opening the door to my quarters and shoving me inside.   
"You can get into my quarte-"  
Ren's hand slammed over my mouth and nose, completely cutting off my airways as he shoved me against the wall. "I told you: you are mine. I own you." Ren delivered a harsh slap to my face and then shoved me down to my knees, holding me down with one hand as his other quickly undid his pants. I barely had time to react as Ren's throbbing cock sprang from his pants and he forced it into my mouth, shoving my head towards him until my face smashed into his stomach and the tip of his cock rammed into the back of my throat. He held me there, watching as I helplessly choked and gagged on him before pulling me off. Ren knelt down until his mask was eye level with me, never once taking his hand out of my hair. He moved his free hand to my face, wiping away the tears from my left cheek with his thumb.  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."  
"Easy" I whispered.   
Ren nodded once and stood up, his throbbing member directly in line with my mouth again. "Open." I obeyed. I opened my mouth and leaned forward, taking his entire cock in my mouth. I started moving on my own, waiting for him to slam my head down but he never did. Instead, leather fingers brushed against my face, pulling my hair back and holding it gently behind me as I worked. I brought both my hands up, wrapping them around the base of his cock and twisting as my head bobbed up and down on him, not once breaking eye contact with his dark lenses. Low moans crackled through his modulator as I pulled him from my mouth, my tongue swirling over the head before taking his entire length again, hollowing my cheeks as I sucked. As Ren got closer he started thrusting towards me, probing the back of my throat with the tip of his cock. His thrusts started becoming more sporadic and shallow, his moans growing louder, before he roughly grabbed the back of my head and shoved me down on him as he came, holding me there as warm cum filled the back of my throat. As he came down from his orgasm he pulled out of my mouth, saliva mixed with cum running down my chin and onto my uniform. I watched, almost dumbfounded by what just happened, as he tucked himself back into his pants and knelt down to me again.   
"You look so pretty like this, doll" he said as he rubbed his thumb along my swollen lips. "Clean yourself up and report to training in an hour" he said, standing up and walking towards the door. "And try not to look like you were just throat fucked by your Commander, General."


	9. 9

I stood in the mirror of my bathroom, rubbing an ice cube over my lips in an attempt to bring down the swollen redness but it was no use. I sighed, dropping the ice cube in the sink and putting the towel I had wrapped it in in the small bin next to the counter. I looked myself over one last time, making sure every hair was neatly tucked into my braid and my training uniform was straight before heading out. I poked my head out into the hall, making sure Ren wasn't lurking somewhere, before tip toeing out and practically running down to the training room.   
~  
"Are you okay, General?" Lakin asked as he handed my saber to me.  
"Yeah, uh, I'm fine" I stuttered out as I took the saber from him. I had been caught up in my own daydreams while stretching, not even noticing Lakin entering the room. "And please Lakin, don't call me General. It's too formal."  
"Whatever you want Talzin" Lakin called to me as he wandered to the center of the floor. "Congratulations though."  
"For what? Being handed a position for no reason?" I asked as I got up from the floor and followed him.  
Lakin raised a brow at me. "What do you mean? You earned it, no?"  
I shook my head. "Did you not see what happened?" I asked as I approached him. "In the meeting?"  
"Wasn't there" Lakin replied, his saber roaring to life infront of him. "I was out on other buisness- what happened?"  
"I was promoted out of spite" I sighed, swinging my saber from my side to the front and meeting Lakin's. "Hux didn't want me at the meeting because I wasn't an officer. Ren ripped the insignia from Scolbec's sleeve and threw it at me, claiming I was now a General."  
"No shit?" Lakin asked, trying to contain his laughter.   
"No shit."   
"That's golden Talzin! Man, I wish I was at that meeting now." Through his laughter Lakin advanced on me, his saber a blur as it swung towards me. "If anything, it will be a great story to tell one day."  
"I guess so" I said through labored breaths. "Now slow down, please!" Lakin was coming at me stronger than he ever had before. Sweat was beading on my forehead and my breathing quickening as I tried to keep up with him. I had considered myself skilled with a saber now too, but my endurance was no match for Lakin's sudden burst of energy. I could feel my arms about to give out and it was obvious that Lakin had no intention of stopping anytime soon. A quick swipe of my saber as I ducked under Lakin's and down he fell, his legs flying out from underneath him.   
"Damnit Talzin" he grumbled sitting up and rubbing the side of his leg. "I really thought I had you that time."   
I shrugged my shoulders, trying to slow my breathing before he realized how out of shape endurance wise I really was. "I guess your stamina is no match for my skill."   
"I would hardly call that skill" a monotone voice suddenly said from behind me. "Admiral, you are dismissed for the evening." My head whipped around to see Ren advancing towards us, his hand outstretched to Lakin. Lakin place his saber in Ren's hand and scurried from the room, leaving the two of us alone.  
"I thought I told you to not look like you were just throat fucked by your Commander" Ren said to me as he brought the hilt of his saber under my chin, lifting my head to him. "Its like you want everyone on this ship to know."  
I moved my chin from the hilt of his saber and stepped back, crossing my arms across my chest. "That will never happen again, Kylo. I don't care if I have to appeal to Snoke: it will never happen again."   
A low chuckle vibrated through the air between us as Ren reached out and grabbed my chin in his hand. "You're so pretty doll. But that mouth…" Ren's pointer and middle fingers suddenly moved from my chin and forced themselves into my mouth, suppressing my tongue as they moved towards my throat. "If you ever speak to me like that again I will see to it that you slowly choke to death on the hilt of my saber. Understand?"  
I weakly nodded as Ren slipped his fingers from my mouth, running them across my cheek and returning them to my chin. "You will report to my quarters at 2300."  
"Wha- Commander I-"  
"Should you not show I will find you, tie you to the table in the command center, and throat fuck you infront of every officer on this ship. And don't forget I have complete access to your quarters." Ren released my face and promptly left before I could protest again. I stood there, trembling at the mix of sheer fear and arousal that filled my body. I turned my head and glanced at the clock that hung over the door- 2236. I still had a little less than half an hour before I had to be there. Should I eat or shower, maybe change into something besides my training uniform? Ren hadn't specified what buisness I had there, but I had a general idea. I quickly decided against making myself presentable in any way; I just didn't have time so Ren would have to deal with it. I left the training room and started making my way towards our quarters, walking fast enough as to keep others from stopping me to talk but still slow enough to where I wouldn't get there even a second before I was supposed to be. I was just passing the officer's cafeteria, almost in the clear, when Tully popped out and grabbed me.  
"Hey Vega! We were just talking about your little promotion party" he said as he dragged me towards a table where a couple of other officers were already sitting. "We were thinking maybe tomorrow after shift?"  
"Oh, uh, seriously you guys don't have to do this. It's not that big of a deal" I said as Tully shoved me down in a seat. "It was hardly an actual promotion."   
"You deserve it though" Lakin said from his place. "I've seen how hard you train, you most definitely earned it."   
I shrugged in response. "I mean if you guys really want to… I just feel bad making all of you do this for me."  
"Think of it as a promotion AND welcome party then" Tully said. "We want to do this for you, to really welcome you on board."   
"Fine, I guess I can't say no to a welcome party" I said, finally giving in to Tully. "However, I do have to say no to helping you plan anything right now."  
"Aw come on Vega" Lakin said as I got up from my seat. "Stay a while. Shifts are over anyways, what else do you have to do?"  
"Reporting to Ren in 9 minutes" I replied, glancing down at my watch.   
"Oh shit, go!" Tully practically yelled at me. "But one quick question, what's your favorite food? Otherwise we'll be serving grey stuff."  
"That Naboo fruit stuff" I yelled back as I made my way from the room. "And if you can't get that… Colo Claw fish!"  
I waved goodbye to the small group and ran down the hall towards Ren's quarters. Unfortunately, my little stop had taken much longer than expected and I now had to run all the way there with the hopes of making it on time. I ran down our hall and stopped outside the door, leaning against the wall to try and quickly catch my breath. I was a minute late, but Ren was no where in sight. So much for being on time I thought to myself. I stood back up and turned to look down the hall, looking to see if Ren was on his way when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back into darkness.  
"There are better ways to get my attention, Commander" I said to seemingly empty space. I looked around, trying to spot him, but I couldn't even see an inch infront of me.   
"You're late" a modulated voice suddenly said from beside me. I jumped back, my body smacking right into his chest as his arm came around my front and his hand wrapped around my throat. "I do not accept tardiness from my officers."   
"I apologize, Commander" I said softly as his fingers slowly pressed into my throat, one by one. "It won't happen again."   
"No, it won't." Ren's hand left my throat and moved to my shoulder, pushing me slightly to walk forward. I obeyed, Ren guiding me through complete darkness. We stopped once, waiting as a door slid open, before Ren continued on leading me into the room. As we entered, dim lights came on, illuminating an office type space. A single rectangular table, with one chair at each end, adored the room and nothing else. "Sit" Ren said, pushing me towards one of the chairs. I walked over and sat down, pulling my small data pad from the pocket of my pants and putting it on the table infront of me. I watched as Ren stalked over to the other side of the table, shoving the chair aside and leaning down to plant both hands on it. "Your thoughts are loud."  
"So you've said" I sighed as I leaned back in the chair. "Why do you listen?"  
"I don't. They come to me."   
I snorted. "Sorry, it's just hard to believe that you aren't constantly trying to pry into my head. Considering your track record and all."   
"You think I spend all my times listening to others thoughts?"  
"I don't know what you do with your free time, but I'm sure you go prying every once in a while" I replied.   
"I hear what I want to hear. Yours overpowers them all."  
"Okay, well if you're looking for an answer to why it does that I have nothing." I said, crossing my arms across my chest. "Is this why you brought me here?"   
"No." Ren stood back up and walked around the table. As he approached my chair he turned it to face him and leaned down, planting a hand on either armrest. "When are you going to learn to not try and fight me."  
"When are you going to learn that I am not a piece of property and cannot be owned or controlled."  
Ren stood up and unlatched his helmet, pulling it off and throwing it to the table as he leaned back down infront of me. His stare was equal parts intoxicating and terrifying. Fire burned in his golden eyes as his jaw rocked back and forth. He was angry, my defiance pushed him in all the wrong ways and something about that was thrilling. Knowing that he was brooding with anger, anger caused by me, nearly sent me into a full body orgasm.   
"Are you going to just stand there and stare at me or are you actually going to do something about it."  
In a blur Ren grabbed the back of my head and slammed me into the table, pressing my face into the glassy top as I heard him kick the chair across the room.   
"You do this on purpose. You want me to fuck you to the point of death, until you're begging for mercy, don't you? DON'T YOU?" he yelled as he pushed my face harder into the table.   
"Y-yes Commander" I whispered.   
"Filthy whore" Ren spat. His hand left my head, but I was still unable to move from the table. The Force was around my wrists and neck, keeping me pinned down as Ren reached around to my front and undid my belt. My belt hit the ground with a thud as Ren hooked his fingers in the waist of my pants and pulled them down, exposing my bare ass to the cold air of the room. Seconds later his hand came down on my ass, a burning sensation radiating across the skin as I cried out in pain.   
"Is this what you want" Ren said, his voice low. His leather clad hands were now gently rubbing the tender area where he had just spanked me. "You want me to punish you like this?" His hand came down on me two more times. Tears were falling from my eyes and I was whimpering in pain as he squeezed my ass and pulled it apart, opening me up to him. "Look at that, your panties are already soaked." One finger ran down my clothed slit, pausing briefly to gently rub my clit, before leaving me. I whimpered again, this time at Ren's hands retreating from my body.   
"Please" I whispered, still unable to move from my position on the table.   
"Please what?" Ren asked, leaning over me so that his mouth was right next to my ear. "Please finger fuck me Commander?" he whispered as his lips grazed the side of my neck.   
"P-please finger f-fuck me C-c-commander" I stuttered out through harbored breaths.  
Ren's mouth moved over my neck as his hands worked to remove my panties. His mouth left my neck as I felt cold air hit my pussy. Ren wadded up my soaked panties and shoved them in my mouth before kneeling down behind me. "Look at you" he said, his leather finger now running between my slick folds, teasing me. "So fucking wet." His thick finger pressed into me, curling and hitting my g-spot as his thumb started gently rubbing circles on my clit. I let out a muffled moan as he added another finger, stretching me out and picking up his pace. I could feel an orgasm already quickly building; months of suppressed sexual tension suddenly ready to be released. Ren started moving his fingers faster and faster as my breathing quickened, bringing me up to my peak before his hand suddenly left me and came out hard on my ass. "You think I'm going to let you fucking cum you whore" he sneered. Ren reached up and grabbed my hair again, pulling me off the table and to the floor infront of him. I barely had time to register what he was doing when he pulled my panties from my mouth and and shoved his cock inside. Ren started furiously snapping his hips towards me, his hands wrapping around the back of my head and forcing it towards him. "You want to talk to me that way? I'll gladly fix your fucking mouth." Tears and saliva were running down my face as I struggled to catch a breath between Ren's thrusts. Just as I felt like I was going to pass out Ren pulled out of my mouth and slapped me across the face before shoving his cock back in my mouth and forcing my head all the way down on it. "Look at me."  
Through my tears and choking coughs I looked up at him. Beads of sweat were running down his bright red face. A vein on the side of his forehead was threatening to burst at any moment. His eyes had also changed: there was an animalistic rage in them. Ren looked as though he could kill me in a second and for the first time since I had met him I was genuinely scared of him. Ren pulled out of my mouth and slapped me once more before shoving me down onto the floor and crawling over me. His hands found the bottom hem of my shirt and pulled up, leaving me now in nothing but my bra. He reached his hand down between us and slipped his fingers inside of me again as his mouth attached to my collar bone, biting and sucking a deep bruise into my skin before moving on to a new spot. I was moaning and writing underneath him, trying to will myself to cum but he wouldn't let me. As soon as I started to reach my climax again he pulled his fingers out and slapped me across the face before grabbing my throat. "Beg me to fuck you."  
I could feel the tip of Ren's cock, prodding at my entrance as he tried to restrain even himself.   
"No." I said.   
Ren's grip around my throat tightened. "I. Said. Beg."   
"Please" I gasped, "please fuck me Commander."  
Ren slammed into me and I screamed out in pain. Tears were running down my face again as Ren began moving, not waiting for me to adjust to him. My hands gripped his clothed biceps as pain slowly turned to pleasure, my pussy adjusting to him with each violent snap of his hips. Ren reached back and grabbed one of my legs, bringing it infront of his shoulder as my other wrapped around his waist. "Fuck" he murmured as his head dropped into my neck. His low groans filled my ear, that sound alone turning me on beyond my wildest dreams. Through moans Ren attached his mouth to my throat, sucking small bruises onto my skin. My own climax was building again and I snaked my hand down between our bodies, rubbing my clit.   
"No." Ren suddenly said between moans, grabbing my hand and pinning it next to my head. "You cum when I say you can."   
I cried through my moans, my body physically aching for a release that I kept being denied. Ren's movements gradually became more sporadic as he neared his own climax, his hips slamming me roughly into the table until he pulled out, hot white threads of cum covering my stomach. Ren sat back on his heels, his hand moving up and down his cock milking out every last bit of cum. I watched his chest rise and fall as he came down from his orgasm. Strands of hair were plastered to his face from the beads of sweat running down it. Ren tucked himself back into his pants and stood up, towering over me. I sat up, his cum running down my front and onto the glassy floor.   
"Make sure no one sees you leave" he said, his voice completely void of any emotion. He tossed my clothes down to me and grabbed his helmet before turning and leaving me completely alone in the room.


	10. 10

As soon as I entered my own quarters I began stripping, kicking off my boots and peeling the sticky shirt and pants from my body and dropping them on the ground as I ran. I went straight into my shower, turning the water on as hot as it could possibly go. The water was practically boiling, but I didn't care. I grabbed a wash cloth and started scrubbing, trying to erase Ren's touch from every inch of my body. Tears of confusion and anger were burning paths down my face. I hated that my body acted this way around him; that the mere thought of his touch sent waves of arousal through every inch of my body. At the same time it disgusted me. The way he had just touched me and hit me like I was some toy and my body just accepted it; accepted that I was some whore of his. Why was it like this?   
I scrubbed even harder at my neck and collar bones, rubbing my skin practically raw, as if I could scrub away the bruises that were forming there. I was so caught up in my own hysteria that I hadn't even noticed that Ren had walked in.   
"What are you doing."  
I whipped around, my hands immediately going to cover myself from him. I could barely make him out through the steam, but I could see him standing there staring at me. "I could ask you the same fucking thing" I yelled at him, my voice cracking. "Get the hell out."   
Ren let out a long sigh before bringing his hand up to his mouth, pulling off one glove with his teeth before repeating the act with his other hand. I watched as he tossed the gloves onto the counter and then reached for his belt, undoing the clasp and tossing it to the counter as well. His hands then moved to his jacket, unzipping it and removing it to reveal a skintight long sleeved shirt. He kicked off his boots and walked into the shower.   
"Why" he asked as he approached me and pushed my wet hair back from my face with both hands. "Why do you hide yourself from me?"   
The hot water was running over both of us, completely soaking his shirt and pants. His own hair was flat and plastered to his face from the steam. His eyes were soft, completely void of the animalistic rage I had seen just moments prior. Ren reached down and took the wash cloth from my hand before turning me around, facing away from him. He began gently rubbing the soapy cloth over my back as his free hand found my hip, his fingers gently wrapping around it. I stared on at the shower wall, partially shocked by what was happening. This wasn't Kylo Ren standing behind me.   
"I hear your thoughts, Vega" he finally said, breaking the silence that had fallen over us. "I have seen your struggles, all of them. I know what you've been through." Ren turned me around to face him and continued on, gently bringing the cloth across my chest and down to my breasts. "My touch… my mere presence. It disgusts and frightens you." His eyes flickered up from my naked body to meet my tear filled ones. I hardly recognized the man now looking down at me. "But you still feel compassion towards me. Why?" Ren had now discarded the cloth and moved both hands to the sides of my neck, rubbing his thumbs along my jawline.   
"I don't know" I said. "You're a monster, a disgusting excuse for a human being. You have no regard for anyone or anything and seem to throw a child's tantrum anytime anyone speaks against you." Ren's eyes fell from my face to the ground as I calmly berated him. He didn't say a word, rather just let me at him. "But you're human, and you're damaged" I finally said softly. His eyes flashed back up to mine as his brow furrowed. He said nothing, just stood there under the stream of hot water and stared at me. I could see the internal struggle, the battle he had going on in his head. He was suppressing something, but I couldn't figure out what. His face had dropped down just inches from mine, his lips practically brushing my own. A new feeling engulfed me then: a feeling of warmth. I suddenly craved a gentle intimacy from him and the feeling of his lips on my own. Ren must have heard me as seconds later he closed that gap, his lips pressing against mine. My hands immediately found his head, my fingers weaving their way through his thick, wet locks of hair. His own hands left my face and ran down my side to me waist and back, pulling me tightly against his own body as his lips worked over mine. He was gentle, but I could feel the desperate need for physical affection behind it. I felt as though I was melting into him, his strong body completely surrounding me. I could feel the rippling muscles of his chest and stomach through his shirt, tensing slightly as I moved my right hand down to rest on his chest. As Ren's hand on my waist moved back up and found its way into my hair, cradling the back of my head, I was suddenly overcome with another emotion. The sadness hit me in waves- tightening my throat and forcing tears out of my eyes again. Ren's lips left mine and moved down my face, peppering kisses along my jawline to my neck.   
"What happened" I whispered. Ren stopped, moving his face from my neck back to mine. Whether or not he had meant for it to happen, I felt it. That sadness wasn't my own; it was his and somehow he had projected it to me. "Who did this to you?"  
Ren's brow furrowed slightly, his eyes tracing the rivers of tears running down my cheeks, before his face went completely void of emotion. Ren pulled my hands from his face and stepped back from me, the warmth that had been surrounding me disappearing as he retreated from the shower. I stood there, a soft sob vibrating through my chest as I watched him pick up his clothes and leave the bathroom without a word.


	11. 11

It was days before I saw Ren again and when I finally did he hid behind his mask and made sure to keep his distance, let alone acknowledge my existence. I sat in the conference room of the command center, my eyes roaming over the table screen infront of me. I, along with other officers, had spent countless hours in there already planning our next moves against the Resistance. It had been confirmed; they were looking for Skywalker. My fingertips glided across the screen, flipping between pages of data. It seemed like no matter how hard we looked, we couldn't find even an inkling of a lead on Skywalker.   
"Are we sure he's even out there?" Tully finally asked Hux. From the corner of my eye I saw as Hux leaned back in his seat and ran his hands down his face in frustration. He paused for a moment, letting out a long sigh before pushing his hair back again and standing up.   
"Ren?"  
I glanced up slightly from the screen. Ren's right hand was resting on the table infront of me, clenching in and out of a fist. I didn't dare move, not even breath too deeply. In addition to ignoring me Ren had been in a mood lately, and not a good one. I had seen him practically throw troopers into space at least ten times, in addition to the control panel he had slashed in half the day before. I watched as his hand stretched out again and fell flat on the table, his fingers drumming lightly on its surface. "He is out there."  
"And where exactly would that be?" Hux questioned him. I could hear even Tully suck in his breath from across the table. Hux was walking a very thin line. "Ren? Any answer? Any at all?"  
Ren's fist slammed down into the table as he shot up from his seat, shattering the glass top infront of me. "Skywalker is out there" he said flatly. "Talzin" he snapped, his masked head snapping to me. "Report."  
"Uhh, well" I said slowly, "I can't exactly read it now that you've put your fist through it."   
A muffled snort came from the General sitting across the table from me as a low growl crackled through Ren's modulator. "Useless brat" he murmured. "I will deal with you later. Anyone else?"   
Everyone sat there silently, hoping that Ren wouldn't ask them to produce a report on their equal lack of findings. "Absolutely useless. Every one of you." Ren shot up from his seat and pointed a finger at me, motioning for me to follow him as he stormed out of the room. "No one is to leave until you have found him" Ren said, stopping to briefly threaten Hux before continuing out. I followed Ren out of the room and across the control center, down another hall to a small room that he promptly shoved me in to. As soon as the door closed behind us a hand wrapped around my throat and squeezed. "I thought I told you to watch your fucking mouth" Ren hissed into my ear.   
I reached my hands up, trying to grasp at his hand and stop him from crushing me, but there was nothing there. My head was throbbing and lungs crumbling as the Force tightened again. "Commander, please-" I barely choked out. I watched as he walked around me to the side of the room, removing his helmet and slamming it down on a pedestal of ash and rock.   
"If it wasn't for the fact I need you, I would've shot you into space weeks ago Talzin."   
Oh gee thank you Commander I thought to myself, forgetting he could hear my thoughts if he chose. A leather hand flashed across my vision, knocking me to the ground, before it reached down and pulled me back up to my feet.   
"What is it going to take for you to learn?" Ren said through clenched teeth, his face red with anger. Seconds later it all disappeared, his emotions flatlining again. "I'm leaving in an hour, I have buisness on The Supremacy to attend to" he said, walking slowly around me. "Continue with your duties as normal. When I come back, expect my arrival at your quarters."   
"When will that be?"   
"Tomorrow night. "   
"For what business?"  
"Business being I am your commanding officer and if I say for you to expect my arrival, you will. A garment will be delivered. Wear it."   
I nodded up at Ren who was practically standing on top of me now. Even at my height, I had to crane my neck almost all the way back to look him in the eyes. And even then, I wasn’t exactly looking at his eyes…  
Ren's lips crashed down on my own, the Force hold still on my throat as his fingers dug into my scalp, pulling my head to his. It lasted only a moment though before he pulled back, his fiery eyes roaming my face. "If you ever ask about my past again, I will kill you doll" he whispered. "I will shove my saber down your throat and watch your pretty face as you slowly and painfully choke to death on it. Understand?"  
I nodded in response. Ren moved his fingers from my scalp and ran them through my hair, smoothing the loose hairs back from my face. So pretty I heard echo through my head. "Don't do that either" Ren suddenly said, his eyes narrowing on me. Ren's hand left my head as he walked across the room and retrieved his helmet, latching it securely in place on his head. The Force hold on my neck slowly disappeared as he left the room. I stood there for a moment more, listening as his boots faded down the hallway.  
As promised a garment, along with its maker, was delivered for me around 1900 hours the following day. I stood in the full length mirror of my closet, watching the woman make last minute adjustments around it as needed. As she finished she excused herself from my quarters, leaving me alone to wait for Ren. I looked myself over in the mirror, examining the woman's handiwork on the garment. The black dress clung to my figure, cinching at the waist and fanning out at the knee to the floor. The dress was sleeveless, held up by golden chains at my shoulders that continued on, draped in rows down the sides of the bodice of the dress. Where the chains connected in the front sat a large, dark red gemstone. My hair had been curled and carefully pinned to the back of my head. In the distance I could hear the door to my quarters sliding open and closed, followed by muffled footsteps. I started ahead at my reflection, listening as the footsteps grew louder and louder until the black figure entered my view. Ren stood there for a moment in silence, his mask void of any emotion. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.   
"He is waiting for us."   
"He?" I asked, turning back to him. "I thought this was for some sick game of yours."  
An annoyed breath crackled through his modulator. "You will do best to hold your tongue in the presence of Snoke."   
A chill shot down my spine, physically shaking me. "I-I'm seeing Snoke?"  
"Yes." Ren answered, motioning for me to walk with him. "If I was you I would clear my mind of those thoughts of yours before we reach The Supremacy."  
My face flushed red as I watched Ren disappear from my quarters. I picked up the hem of my dress and took off after him, the heels of my shoes echoing through the empty hallways as I practically ran to keep up. "We're going all the way to The Supremacy?"   
"Did you expect Snoke to come all the way here just to see you?"   
"Why does he request my presence?"  
"I don't know."   
As we rounded the corner to the loading docks Ren's TIE Silencer came into view, awaiting our departure. A crew of engineers was still scurrying around the ship, making last minute pre flight checks. As we approached they all scattered, running back to their places behind the airlock and out of the way of Ren. I followed Ren up the bridge and into the ship, taking my place in the co-pilot's seat. As the engines of the ship roared to life the bridge slammed closed behind us and seconds later we were flying out into space. Even the stillness of space couldn't calm my racing heart. Blood was pounding in my ears, completely drowning out the humming of the engines and engulfing me in the loudness of my own thoughts. As The Supremacy came into view the pounding in my ears stopped and a muffled ringing took over. For a moment, I swore I was going to pass out. As the bridge opened I could faintly hear the airlock opening and the chatter of engineers fill the air. My eyes were still plastered to the window infront of me, my hands nervously wringing in my lap. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a black mass turn and reach out to me, a warm hand coming down on my thigh.   
"Calm down."   
I turned my head to Ren who was now helmetless, his brow slightly furrowed and golden eyes roaming my face. I nodded, closing my eyes for a second to collect myself, and then stood up from my seat. Ren grabbed his helmet from the control panel and tucked it under his arm as he led me out of the ship. We made our way to the throne room in complete silence, the clicking of my heels and soft whispers of workers being the only sounds filling the hallways. It was apparent that most were shocked to see me alive, let alone see me again at all. And the way I was dressed: I couldn't imagine what this all looked like. As we approached the doors to the throne room Ren stopped, turning back to me and placing a leather clad hand on my arm. "Clear your mind." As the last of my immediate thoughts left my mind Ren pushed the door open, revealing the large room.   
"Supreme Leader" I said, bowing slightly as I entered the room. Ren stayed back, taking a knee in place as I continued forward. The doors to the throne room slammed shut, locking us in the room. Snoke sat before me, elevated on a black throne. Behind Snoke stood all eight guards, four on each side, ready to pounce at any given moment. A slight pang went through my heart as my eyes landed on my father. Even though his body was completely concealed by his garments, I could see him shift back and forth ever so slightly, fighting with the unease of me being in Snoke's presence.   
"Vega Talzin" Snoke said as he rose from where he was sitting and walked down to me. "It is an honor to finally meet the fighter who Kylo Ren so consistently insisted on training."   
"Likewise Supreme Leader, it is an honor to be in your presence."   
"I am sure you are curious as to why I have called you before me" Snoke said, stopping just inches infront of me. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but this was not it. Snoke was old and deformed, yet still gave off an essence of youth. His slender body easily towered over me, even though I was in heels. "It is my understanding that Ren has trained you in various aspects of combat; including saber."  
"Yes Supreme Leader" I replied, my head slightly bowing as to not look him directly in the eye. I had never been this close to Snoke before, let alone ever been in his presence, and I had to fight with every ounce of strength to keep my entire body from shaking with fear. Kylo Ren be damned, Snoke could kill me in the blink of an eye. Behind me I could faintly hear Ren's breath hitch in his throat, setting off my own alarms as I awaited what came from Snoke's mouth next.   
"It is also my understanding that you do not possess such a weapon" Snoke said, motioning to someone on the side of the throne room. A trooper suddenly came rushing towards us, stopping just feet away and bowing as he presented a large black box to Snoke. Snoke opened the box, revealing a long black hilt cushioned in red velvet. I watched curiously as he plucked the hilt from the box and turned, holding it out to me. I cautiously reached out, taking the hilt into my own hands. The hilt was long and smooth, made of a glossy black metal that reflected the dim lights and red walls of the throne room. Each end encased a separate kyber crystal and in the middle: a connector seam.   
"A split saber?" I asked, looking up to Snoke.   
Snoke nodded. "You are a key player in defeating the Resistance and helping to bring order to my empire, Vega. To do so, you must wield a weapon as powerful as you are. Turn it on."   
I wrapped my fingers around the two halves of the hilt and pulled, easily separating them before pressing the button to turn them on. Two red blades shot out of the hilts, illuminating the space around me in a red glow. These blades were vastly different from Ren's: they were smooth and quiet. The hilts felt comfortable in my hands, not foreign like the practice ones had. It was almost like they were made especially for me…  
"While you are here, Vega, why don't you test them out?" Snoke had returned to his place on his throne and was now looking down the line of guards, pointing to one and motioning for him to join me in the middle of the room. "Fight my guard."   
"No" echoed from behind me as Ren suddenly ran up, putting himself between me and the guard. "She can't fight a Praetorian guard, we can't afford to have her injured."  
"Well then I guess she should try not to lose" Snoke hissed. With the flick of his hand Ren flew to the side, out of the way of the guard that stood before me. "If she is better than you, why shouldn't she be able to hold her own against my finest?"  
"Supreme Leader I-"  
"Fight him" Snoke hissed now at me. The guard infront of me raised his weapon to me; a sword-like piece with a plasma current visibly running the length of it. Without warning the guard swung at me, his rigid weapon suddenly becoming like a whip and striking my sabers as I brought them up infront of me.   
"What the fuck" I said under my breath as I lowered them.   
"The Bilari electro-chain whip" Snoke called out to me from his throne. "It is resistant to lightsaber strikes."   
Snoke meant business. I quickly kicked off my heels and swung my sabers up infront of me, ready for the guard's next move. The whip cracked in the air as it hit my saber again, this time being met with resistance from me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ren still lying on the floor where he landed, watching in concealed horror as I fought back the guard. I had never fought with two sabers before, much less fought anyone more advanced than Ren. This guard was relentless, not holding back for anything. For once, I actually feared for my own safety. The cracks of our weapons and clanking of the chains on my dress mixed with my own heavy breathing were the only sounds that could be heard in the room. Everyone else was dead silent, not even daring to breath too loud as it might distract from the fight. As the guard ducked under my saber I caught glimpse of Snoke who was sitting forward in his throne, watching intently as if he was waiting for something… Without a second thought I clipped the two sabers back together and swung them over my head, watching as the guard's whip wrapped around it before pulling it down to me. One last crack rippled through the air as the handle of the whip left the hands of the guard and came down on the glossy floor, shattering the area where it hit. In a split second the now defenseless guard jumped back, retreating from me and leaving me in plain sight of Snoke. I stood there alone in the middle of the throne room, sabers in one hand and whip in the other. A new feeling engulfed my senses: a feeling of strength and power.   
"Incredible" Snoke whispered as he rose from his throne. "Your ancestors would be proud."   
I glanced over at Ren who was now quickly walking towards me, concern briefly flashing across his face. "Good" he whispered as he took his place next to me. "I trust that you find her skills to be more than adequate?"  
Snoke nodded in response. "She will do well against the Resistance. She is dismissed."  
I slightly bowed my head to Snoke one last time before thrusting the whip towards Ren and practically running from the throne room. As soon as I was out of the throne room I fell against the wall of the hallway, sliding down to the floor. I looked down at the saber hilts still in my hands, turning them around as I examined every inch of them. They were vastly different from any other hilt I had ever seen. They were smooth and sleek, not a single ridge or wire on them. I let out a long sigh and placed them down on the floor next to me, the soft clank of the metal on the ground echoing through the empty hallway. I leaned my head back against the wall, wrapping my arms around my legs as I waited for Ren.   
"Already excommunicated from The Finalizer?"  
I popped my head upright and turned towards the source of the sound, jumping to my feet as he walked towards me.   
"Al" I smiled. I ran the few feet towards him, jumping up into his arms and wrapping my legs around his body. "Oh Al I've missed you so much."  
"I've missed you too, General" he replied in a teasing tone.  
"You heard?" I asked, pulling back from him and dropping my feet to the floor again.   
"Of course. Word travels fast under those circumstances" he laughed. "By the way, what's with the lack of shoes?"  
"Oh" I gasped, looking down at my bare feet that were poking out from under my dress. In my hurry to get out of the throne room I had completely forgotten to pick up my shoes. "I had a little thing with Snoke…" I started as I turned back and picked the saber off the ground. "I got my saber and defeated my first Praetorian guard."  
"A split saber?" Al asked, his eyes widening as he took it from my outstretched hands.  
"Yeah" I said through a sigh. "A gift from Snoke."  
"Wow." Al was turning the hilt around in his hands, examining every inch of it and then pulling the two hilts apart. "This is amazing V. And the guard; you beat a Praetorian guard?!"   
"I think beat is a bit of a stretch Al… I just managed to get his weapon" I shrugged.  
Al clipped the two hilts back together and handed it back to me. "If I ever find myself in hand to hand combat with the Resistance, I know who I want to be buddied up with."   
"Oh yeah, use me as your own personal guard" I laughed. Seconds later the doors to the throne room opened again and Ren walked out, his helmet in one hand and my shoes in the other. I quickly hugged Al goodbye and walked over to Ren, plucking my shoes from his hand. "Thank you" I said softly. Ren stood there silently, watching as I slipped them back on to my feet before nodding slightly at me and taking off down the hallway. I waved back to Al as I ran after him, the hem of my dress and saber hilt in hand. "So that's it?" I asked through breaths. We were already in the loading docks by the time I actually caught up with him. I was tempted to take my damned heels off again, but a general running through the halls of The Supremacy barefoot wouldn't look that good. "Snoke just wanted to give me a saber and watch me fight a Praetorian guard?"  
"Apparently" Ren huffed as we made our way up the bridge and into his ship.   
"Apparently? You didn't know this is why Snoke requested my presence?"   
"No" Ren snapped, turning back on me. "I didn't know that Snoke had already put two and two together."   
"Two and two- what do you mean?" I watched as Ren's jaw rocked back and forth; he was contemplating something. "This is about my ancestry isn't it? Snoke said-"   
The TIE Silencer shook violently as the bridge suddenly slammed shut behind us. Ren's left hand was clenching in and out of a fist at his side as his right was still suspended in the air next to my head, his hand pointing towards the bridge. Slowly, his right hand fell back to his side as he let out a long breath. "Your last name" he said softly, looking down to me. "You are a descendant of Talzin, a Dathomirian Force sensitive witch and mother of Darth Maul. Talzin was able to perform arcane magicks to manipulate the elements and her son was very skilled at-"  
"Fighting" I said, cutting Ren off. "More specifically with a saberstaff."   
Ren nodded. "Your little spectacle confirmed Snoke's suspicions."   
"My little spectacle?" I sneered. "You're the one that neglected to tell me anything. If Snoke put two and two together its because of you."  
The muscle in Ren's jaw started twitching again as his eyes narrowed on me. "Sit down. We will talk about this when we return to The Finalizer."


	12. 12

"So you're telling me that I am a Force sensitive witch?" For once I was the one standing, pacing back and forth in the office room of Ren's quarters as Ren sat in one of the chairs, swiveling back and forth as he watched me.   
"I don't know if you're a witch per say, however you are Force sensitive."   
"But then am I Zabrak? I'm related to Darth Maul and he was a Zabrak so shouldn't I…"  
"Most likely, but you have too much human in you. That's why you don't possess horns" Ren said, answering questions I hadn't even asked yet. "Through generations of your Zabrak ancestors breeding with humans, such mutations have been lost. That's not to say they couldn't show up later… however that's beside the point."  
"But then the arcane magicks, is that possible for me?"  
Ren shurgged, standing up from the chair. "I am not all that familiar with it, although I do know that the witches performed magicks by harnessing the dark powers of the planet Dathomir."   
"So then I guess I'm taking a trip to Dathomir!"  
"You are not going to Dathomir" Ren groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.   
"And who's to say I won't just get a TIE Fighter and go in the middle of the night?"  
"I will chain you to the fucking ship if you even think about it again" Ren said, tapping his temple with his finger.   
I let out a soft huff. I occasionally forgot that he could hear my thoughts if he so chose. "Well then what, I'll just never know?"  
Ren shook his head. "No correspondence has come from Dathomir in years. We don't know who inhabits it and as far as I know, the Nightsisters and Nightbrothers were wiped out long ago. You have the Force, you don't need arcane magicks as well."   
"Nightsisters and Nighbrothers? What are those?"   
Ren let out a long sigh. "I shouldn't have said anything. I've encountered porgs less annoying than you."  
"Well wouldn't you want to know everything about your lineage if you were in my situation?"  
"No" Ren said plainly. "I would rather not set myself up for disappointment."   
"What is your lineage anyways? Sith? Empire?"   
"I thought I told you to never ask" Ren snapped, his head whipping to me.   
"Right, sorry" I said softly, my fingers twisting the hem of my dress between them.   
"They are weak, spineless, pathetic excuses for humans" Ren finally said, his harsh words cutting through the silence that had fallen over the room. "My parents were selfish, they cared for no one but themselves. Had I stayed with them I would've ended up the same; a waste of a life."  
I didn't say a word in response, I didn't really know how to respond to that anyways. Instead I just stood there patiently listening as he let it all out. It was obvious that Ren rarely talked to anyone in this manner, much less talked to anyone in general. A part of me wondered when the last time someone truly showed compassion towards Ren in any form. I shook those thoughts from my head; why should I care about Ren that way.   
"What really matters," I started, cutting off his ongoing tangent, "is that you made a name for yourself. You created your own legacy- that is what you will be remembered by."   
Ren let out a long breath through his nose, bringing himself down from his temporary anger, and nodded. "Solo means nothing to me" he said, picking up his helmet. "Wait here." Before I could even think of asking him what he meant Ren walked out. I listened as the main door opened and shut, leaving me alone in his quarters. Of all the weird things Ren had done thus far, this one stumped me the most. I sat down at the table and grabbed my saber, turning the hilts around in my hands. Solo, as in Hans Solo? Ren had been fairly cryptic with me before, who knows what he meant by that. I kicked off my shoes and pulled my feet up onto the chair, wrapping my arms around my knees. I glanced around at the room, empty minus the table, a data pad, and two chairs. Ren hadn't specified how long he would be gone, and I had nothing to do. I put my saber back on the table and reached over, grabbing the data pad. Unfortunately for me this pad was only to control the lights in the room, basically useless as far as entertainment was concerned. I tossed the pad back on the table and spun around in the chair a couple more times before I got an idea. If I was going to be sitting here for some time, I might as well make the most out of it. I grabbed my saber and placed it on the floor a few feet infront of me. I put my hand out towards it, focusing on trying to will it to fly into my hand. Nothing. Not even the slightest budge. "Ugh" I groaned as I got out of the chair and walked over to it. I stood with my hand directly over the hilt, once again focusing on nothing but the hilt moving up into my hand. Still nothing. "I HATE THIS" I yelled out to the empty room. I picked up the saber and put it back on the table, looking around the room again. Ren still wasn't back, and my boredom was starting to get the best of me. I peeked my head out of the room and into the dark hall, listening for any signs that Ren had returned. Silence.   
Against my better judgement I stepped out, my bare feet moving me quietly down the hall. The faint light of the office quickly disappeared as the door slid shut behind me, engulfing me in total darkness. Well fuck I thought to myself, my hands running across the wall as I felt around for a light. I had no idea how long the hallway was, or where I was even going, but I kept moving, my fingers delicately trailing along the wall in search of a switch.   
I had gone no more than twenty, maybe thirty feet when the softest of noises caught my attention, halting me in my tracks. I stood there for a moment, not even daring to breath too loudly, as I listened. Ren's quarters were so quiet I could faintly hear the engines of The Finalizer humming off in the distance. There was no way Ren was back yet, I clearly would've heard the door to his quarters anyways. I let out the breath I was holding in and took another step forward into the darkness, stopping as my toes slammed up against a hard object.  
"Ow, what the-"  
The object moved back from me as a force slammed me back into the wall and leather fingers wrapped tightly around my wrist.   
"I leave you alone for mere minutes and you go off snooping through my quarters?" Ren pulled my wrist up, slamming it against the wall above my head.   
"I- I was just looking for the bathroom" I stuttered out. I tried desperately to slide my wrist from his grasp but he easily overpowered me, snatching my other wrist and pulling it over my head as his fell down the few inches to meet mine.   
"Do you know what happens to little girls that go snooping around my quarters?"   
I shook my head. My heart was racing in my chest, blood pounding in my ears. My entire body was trembling under the heat of his, pressing me flat against the wall. I turned my face away from his, squeezing my eyes shut as I felt a pressure growing in my head.   
"Why are you trying to resist me?"  
The cold metal of his helmet fell down into the crook of my neck, his modulator softly crackling with each heavy breath he took. "I thought we had gone over this. I hear your every thought; I can sense every movement of your body."  
Ren released my wrist and reached up with both hands, releasing the latches on his helmet and pulling it off. "Why are you still holding yourself back?" he asked as he dropped it to the floor. "I know what you want; I feel it too."  
I stood there staring at the dark mass infront of me, trying to find any words at all. "I don't know what you're talking about" I practically choked out.   
Through the darkness I saw as Ren's shoulder shake as he let out a soft chuckle and turned his face back to me. "I think you're lying" he whispered. Ren's lips came down on mine, his hands wrapping around my head and back, pulling me roughly into him. My own hands grabbed his outer vest as I crashed into him, trying to keeping myself from falling. His lips moved quickly but passionately over mine, his lust and desperation apparent. I moved my hands from his chest upwards, snaking around his neck and into his thick hair.   
Ren's lips left mine and moved down, sucking and biting at my neck and shoulder until he pulled away from me completely. In one swift movement Ren reached down and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder as he walked down the dark hallway. Ren said nothing, but I could tell by his almost frantic pace where we were going. Seconds later Ren threw me down, his body immediately covering mine as my back hit the soft mattress of a bed. His bed.   
Ren's hand moved to my throat, his thumb pushing my chin up to give his mouth complete access to the sensitive skin. Fiery lips met my throat, pressing passionate kisses down to my chest before moving back from me. Ren stood up, reaching his hand down to me. Confused I sat up, grabbing his hand as he pulled me up from the bed and turned me away from him. Bare fingers ran gently up my arm as his other hand lay flat against my stomach, pulling me back into him. Ren dipped his head down, placing soft kisses along my skin as he gently pushed the chain from my shoulder.  
"Kylo.." I whispered breathlessly as he moved to the other shoulder. I could feel his erection pressed into my lower back, growing with each tender kiss.  
His hand moved from my stomach to my back, fingers trailing up my spine to the top of the zipper, and then back down again. I let the dress fall off my body to the ground, leaving me in my strapless black bra and panties. I stepped out of the dress, gently pushing it away with my bare foot before turning back to him. Kylo's eyes were sparkling, taking in every inch of my body as he gently reached out and pulled me back to him.   
"So pretty, doll" he whispered as his head dipped down and his lips captured mine. His movements were slower now, gentler, as if he would break me.   
This was one thing I still hadn't figured out about Kylo Ren; he was like two different people in one body. Just days earlier he had been wild and animalistic; his dominance of me fueled by rage. He had choked me and hit me and called me a whore; degrading me and teasing me to no end. And now here he was, the same man, holding me as if I was made of glass with a look of awe plastered across his face, looking at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It truly stumped me.   
I ran my hands down his chest to his belt, briefly fumbling with the locks until I felt Kylo's hands come down over mine, guiding my fingers. As his belt hit the floor I reached up again, pulling off his outer vest and then unzipping his inner jacket. Kylo pushed me back onto the bed as he finished pulling off his jacket, leaving him in his pants and a sleeveless skintight shirt. As I laid back I looked on in awe at him, the dim light from the window casting shadows across his face and body. Dark waves surrounded him, emphasizing every curve of his face. His soft golden eyes sparkled in the starlight. The shadows of his muscles flexed as he leaned down, planting both hands on the end of the bed. He was beautiful: the kind of man that only existed in your dreams.   
Kylo slowly crawled over me, his body covering mine as his lips captured me again. I shut my lids, desperately sucking in breath through my nose as my fingers wove their way through his hair and my legs wrapped around his waist. Kylo rolled his hips up against mine, my mouth parting in a soft groan as his tongue slid past my lips. My heart was racing and for once it seemed like I just couldn't get enough of his touch. Kylo moved his lips from mine, trailing soft kisses down my neck. I felt his hand snake around my back, releasing the clasp of my bra and tossing it across the room. His kisses continued, moving down my chest before drawing a nipple between his lips.  
A soft gasp escaped my lips. "Oh, Kylo…"  
Kylo's other hand moved up from my waist, taking my other breast in his hand and gently rolling my hardening nipple between his fingers. I could feel his clothes erection on my lower abdomen, growing harder every second. His lips left my breast and trailed down my stomach, stopping just above the waistband of my panties. He hooked his thumbs under the sides of my panties, pulling them down my legs ever so slowly and tossing them to the side with my long forgotten bra. Kylo stood there at the end of the bed, staring down at me as if I was the most beautiful thing in the universe, before slowly kneeling down and placing his hands on my hips.  
"Relax" he said lowly as he pulled me down the bed to him.   
Every fiber in my body was tense. He had seen me like this before, but this time felt different. This time I felt vulnerable. I nodded slightly and laid back on my elbows, trying to relax. I watched as Kylo gently kissed my ankle, trailing soft kisses up my leg until he neared my sex, his mouth ghosting over it with a single breath as he moved to my other leg, trailing kisses down my thigh to my ankle. Kylo moved his head back up again, stopping as he neared my sex and looking up to me with pleading eyes as if waiting for my permission.  
"Kylo, please…"   
Kylo licked a broad, flat line up my sex, my entire body jerking at his touch. He wrapped his hands around my hips, pulling me closer into him and holding me down to the bed. Kylo's mouth was hot and eager, his tongue like fire as it ran up and down my folds.   
"Kylo" I practically whispered as I fell back onto the bed. My hands instinctively moved down to his head, fingers wrapping around thick locks of hair and pulling him into me. Kylo moved his attention up to my clit, his tongue circling it as his hand moved from my hip. Through waves up pleasure I felt his finger softly running up and down through my folds before sliding into my cunt and curling upwards. My entire body jerked off the bed, my breath catching in my throat as he curled his finger inside me again. His lips sealed around my clit, sucking as he gently rolled it between his tongue and teeth. I could feel my orgasm quickly building, my body crying for the release it had been denied before.   
Kylo added another finger inside me, picking up his pace as he felt me writhing underneath him. "Come for me" he said, detaching himself from my clit for only a second.  
His words alone sent me over the edge, my back arching off the bed and toes curling at the shockwaves of pleasure that radiated through my body. Kylo's free hand wrapped across my hips, holding me down to the bed as his tongue continued drawing circles over my clit. He continued on, watching me through hooded eyes, not stopping until my body relaxed back into the bed, my chest visibly rising and falling as I tried to calm my breathing. My legs were still shaking as he detached himself from my clit, pressing soft kisses up my abdomen as he crawled back on top of me.   
"You look so beautiful when you come, doll" he said. His right hand came up, pushing a strand of hair back from my face as leaned down and kissed me. "Tell me what you want" he whispered through kisses. "Tell me how you want me to please you."


	13. 13

I started blankly up at Kylo, my thoughts muddied by the sensation of his fingers lightly trailing down my side, stopping as they reached my hip and moving back upwards again.   
"I-I" I began.  
Kylo chuckled lightly, the smallest of smiles creeping across his face as he leaned in, his lips ghosting over mine. "I know."   
His mouth crashed down on mine, biting gently at my lower lip as his hand slipped between us, undoing his pants. His cock sprang from the confines of his pants, resting on my lower stomach as his hand moved back up to my head and his fingers wove their way through my hair. Kylo pulled slightly, forcing my head to the side as he pressed gentle kisses on the sensitive skin behind my ear.   
"Now lets try this again. Tell me what you want" he whispered lowly into my ear.   
A violent shiver ran down my spine, traveling through every inch of my body. Kylo did something to me. He had an effect on me that no other man ever had.   
"I want you" I whimpered, my fingers digging into the rippling muscles of his back.   
"As you wish, princess."  
Kylo removed his hand from my hair and reached back, pulling my leg over his shoulder as he pushed himself into me. I leaned my head back as I cried out, pain mixed with pleasure consuming me as Kylo slowly pushed his cock deeper into my cunt. His eyes never once left my face, searching for any sign that it was too much. Once fully inside of me he stopped, his hand coming up to my head and thumb brushing across my cheek.   
"Can I-?"  
I nodded. My eyes rolled back into my head as he pulled out and thrust his hips forward, the entire length of his cock slamming into me. My hands moved from his back to his arm and head, one hand gripping his bicep for dear life as the other wove its way through his hair, pulling his face back down to mine. His lips worked passionately over mine as his hips found a steady rhythm, his cock slowly moving in and out of me. Breathy moans escaped him as his lips left mine and moved down to my neck, pressing delicate kisses before taking the thin skin between his teeth and sucking.   
I cried out his name, I didn't care who heard. I wanted more of him. I needed more.   
Kylo released my leg from his shoulder and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up onto his lap as he laid back onto the bed. My legs unwrapped from his waist and bent below me as I straddled him, my hands planting themselves on his chest. Kylo's hands wandered my body, his rough fingers tracing every curve before eventually resting on my hips as I took control. Kylo's head fell back against the bed as I began moving, my hips rocking back and forth on his cock. His mouth was agape and brows furrowed as he watched me. It was thrilling being on top of him, watching my fearsome commander come undone with every rock of my hips.   
His fingers dug deeper into my hips as I picked up my pace and threw my heads back; the feeling of his cock buried deep inside of me was intoxicating. Kylo reached his hand up and grabbed me by my neck, pulling my face into his neck as his hips snapped up into me.   
I cried out at the feeling of his cock quickly moving in and out of my wet cunt. Waves of pleasure were washing over me, my climax building with every snap of his hips. Suddenly another sensation hit me, wrapping around my clit and threatening to send me over the edge. I was almost there, seconds away from coming when Kylo pulled out of me completely and shoved me off of him onto the bed.   
"Get on all fours" he said huskily.   
I quickly did as I was told, waiting as he crawled up behind me and grabbed my hips, pulling me back towards him. I looked back as Kylo leaned down, spreading me open with his hands as his tongue delved into my cunt. My head dropped as I moaned, my whole body going weak at the feeling of his cool tongue running through my slick folds before he got up again and positioned himself at my entrance.   
Kylo slowly pressed his cock into me, pulling my hips back onto him until he was completely inside. I tried to focus on remembering to breath; at this angle he felt significantly larger than before. Without warning Kylo pulled back and snapped his hips forward again, thrusting his entire length into me. His grip on my hips tightened as he picked up his pace, holding me up incase my legs gave out.   
Already worked up, my climax began quickly building again with each snap of my hips. I reached my hand back, desperately trying to push myself over the edge when Kylo reached down and pulled me up by my hair, hooking his arm around my throat to hold me up against his body.   
"Let me" he said lowly.   
As Kylo started moving his hips again that same sensation wrapped around my clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure through my body. I reached my hand back, weaving my fingers through Kylo's hair as his mouth attached itself to my shoulder. I didn't know how long I could hold back; I wanted to come so badly but I also didn’t want that feeling of teetering on the edge to ever stop.   
"Let yourself go."   
My head fell back against his chest, eyes rolling back in my head as a loud cry tore through me like a vibration. Tremors shot through my body in waves. White light clouded my senses, blocking out everything else in the universe but the two of us. Behind me I could faintly hear Kylo let out a loud moan as the walls of my cunt tightened around his cock, his own climax near.   
"Come for me Kylo, please…" I choked out, the over stimulation from him threatening to become unbearable. Kylo pulled me back against him as he snapped his hips forward into mine one last time, holding me there as a low groan vibrated through his chest. The sensation around my clit disappeared as I fell forward onto the bed, Kylo catching himself on his forearms just above me. I laid there for what seemed like hours, my body still shaking from my orgasm and my breathing heavy. Above me I could feel the heat from Kylo's body and his labored breaths fanning across my back.   
"Wait here" he said softly, pressing a kiss to my shoulder blade before retreating from the bed.   
I turned my head, watching as he walked off through a doorway on the other side of his bedroom. Seconds later he emerged, a towel in hand. Kylo walked over and extended his hand to me, helping me over to the edge of the bed. I sat there, watching as he wiped the sweat and cum from my body with the gentlest of movements. He must have seen the bewildered look on my face as he stopped, his brows furrowing ever so slightly.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, um, yeah" I said, wringing my fingers in my lap. "I guess I just expected you to kick me out immediately or something."  
Kylo stood there silently for a moment, his eyes running circles around my face. "I have to be at the command center in half an hour" he said, glancing at the clock next to his bed. "If you don't mind waiting a few minutes for me to freshen up and redress, I'll walk you to your quarters."  
"I don't mind" I said, smiling ever so slightly at him.   
Kylo nodded at me and disappeared back into the bathroom, the door sliding shut behind him. I sat on the edge of his bed for a few moments, trying to wrap my mind around everything that had happened within the past 6 hours, before standing up and carefully going to retrieve my clothes from the floor. I put on my panties and bra before walking around to the foot of the bed where my dress still lay in a heap.   
Although there were only three of us in that hallway, I prayed the third was still either deep in sleep or already at the command center. The last thing I wanted was for Hux to catch me in what was very obviously an early morning walk of shame.   
I stepped in and pulled the dress up, pulling the chain straps over my shoulders before reaching back to try and zip it up. Leather fingers worked faster though and I slightly jumped, startled by the sudden presence behind me.   
"Thanks" I muttered as I turned back around, smoothing my dress before looking back up to him. Damp waves of hair surrounded soft golden eyes and pink lips still swollen from just moments ago. The faint smell of leather and musk wafted through the air between us, teasing my senses. I wanted so badly to reach out to him, to kiss him again and feel his strong arms around my body, but at this point I really had no idea what my boundaries were with him.   
"Ready?" Kylo finally spoke, pulling me out of my trance.   
I nodded and Kylo turned, placing his hand on the small of my back as he lead me out of his bedroom and through the dark labyrinth of his quarters. We stopped briefly at the office room, retrieving my shoes and sabers and his helmet from the floor of the hall. As we approached the door to his quarters Kylo stopped me, instructing me to wait for a moment while he checked to make sure the hallway was clear. At his signal I slipped out of his quarters, my bare feet quietly carrying me down the hall at his side. At my door he stopped, turning his attention to the keypad just next to it.  
"You will report to training room 5A tomorrow at 0630" he said, punching in the code to my quarters. "I am sure your meeting with Snoke and our debriefing after took much out of you. You need your rest." As Kylo turned to me the door to my quarters slid open, the lights immediately flashing on. "I'll see you tomorrow, Vega."  
"Kylo" I said, nodding slightly to him as he turned on his heel and proceeded down the hallway towards the command center. I watched him go, the black ends of his outer vest disappearing around the corner as I slipped back into my own quarters, completely unaware of the snot-nosed general listening from behind closed doors.


	14. 14

Kylo didn't pay me much attention after that night, which I shouldn't have been surprised about. It was about as much attention as he always had. Hux however had taken a sudden interest in me within the past week, hovering around me whenever I was in the command center and often running into me in the hallway of our quarters. Typically I didn't care; Hux was always doing some weird or petty shit. But today, that man was just getting on my last nerve.   
"Hux, would it be possible for you to go breath down someone else's neck?" I snapped, not once looking up from my data pad.   
Hux's cat hit the ground with a thud as two pale hands planted themselves on the table next to me. "General." he sneered.  
"Yes, Armitage?" I said innocently, turning in my seat to face him.   
"You will refer to me as General."  
"Yeah sure whatever," I replied, waving my hand at him. "Do you need something?"  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about something" he said, his eyes narrowing on me. "I understand that you met with Snoke about a week ago?"  
"That is classified information, General" I said, turning back towards my data pad. "Anything else or are you just here to snoop around in my business?"   
Hux pulled my seat around to face him and leaned down, planting a hand on each arm rest as to try and keep me from leaving. "Why did Snoke summon you?"  
"What part of classified information do you not understand Armitage." I sneered, growing increasingly irritated by Hux. "If you want to know so badly, go ask Snoke."  
"No. You are going to tell me Talzin. Or else."   
"Or else what" I laughed at his weak attempt at a threat. "Or else you're going to tie me down in the interrogation room and use the Force to torture me into telling you? I would love to see you try."   
Hux let out an annoyed huff and stood up, turning on his heel and marching back towards the main area of the command center. "REN" he bellowed as he left the room I was in.   
"KyLo ReN, your student is being a big meanie" I said mockingly, laughing to myself. I saved and closed the work on my data pad, sitting back in my seat and waiting for either the sound of Kylo's boots storming into the room or Hux being ejected into space. Neither ever came. Wishful thinking I thought to myself as I stood up. I pulled my leather outer coat on, tying the belt in a knot around my waist and grabbed my data pad from the table. I walked out into the main area of the command center; neither Hux nor Kylo were anywhere in sight. I shrugged to myself and wandered across the room, through the rows of engineers and officers, to the logistics area.   
"Hey Flint!"  
The dark haired boy looked up to me as I approached, a toothy grin crossing his face as he briefly saluted me. "Hullo General. I heard you stirring shit up with Hux, huh?"  
"He started it" I replied, rolling my eyes. "Anyways, I've been going over those maps for Commander Ren. Why is he focusing on Naboo?"  
"What do you mean" Flint asked, reaching for my data pad.   
I pulled up the maps I had surveyed and handed it to him. "Well don't you think Naboo would be a little too obvious?"  
Flint shrugged. "I was just following orders; E285 told me that this is where Commander Ren wanted us to look. However, now that you mention it…"  
"Mention what" a modulated voice said from behind me.   
"It's Naboo, Commander," I said, turning back to Kylo and saluting him. "Respectfully, I don't believe that you are looking in the right place."   
"And what leads you to that conclusion General?"  
"Why would the Resistance hide on Nabbo? I can understand why you would look there first: realistically it's perfect. Already inhabited, full of potential recruits, but it's too obvious. Wouldn't they rather chose a lesser known planet further out? Yes, it would be difficult initially to set up their base, but who would look on an otherwise uninhabited planet."  
Kylo slowly nodded. "So where do you propose they are, General?"  
I grabbed the data pad from Flint's hands and thrust it towards Kylo. "My best guess is Dandoran or D'Qar."  
Kylo took the data pad, silently scrolling through my marked up maps and notes while I rambled on. "While there are plenty other planets that would be perfect for anyone who is trying to not be found, most are dangerous and unhospitable towards human life. Both of these planets are a little more friendly towards humans: lush, various water sources. Dandoran is home to smuggling cartels, but you know as well as I do that they tend to keep in the shadows and to themselves. They wouldn't rat out anyone for fear of their own safety. And D'Qar; there was an Alliance base there briefly during the Empire's war against the New Republic. Why wouldn't they return?"   
"Lieutenant, alert your commanding officer that his crew is to turn their attention to Dandoran and D'Qar immediately" Kylo said, handing my data pad back to Flint. "Transfer a copy of the maps to your own data pads and use them as your starting point."   
Flint nodded and took the data pad from Kylo's hand, immediately rushing off to copy my work to the main tracking logs.   
"Fine work, General" Kylo said to me, his tone unreadable through his modulator. "I see you have been able to more than adequately keep up with your work in addition to training?"  
"Yes Commander, thank you" I replied. I tried to keep my cool, this was my first real interaction with Kylo in a week, but unfortunately for me the first thing to pop into my head was our late night debriefing. "And if I may ask" I started, trying desperately to regain my mental composure, "can I continue on with this? I would just like to see it through- successful or not."  
"I don't see why not. I will make E258 aware of your continued assistance."   
"Thank you Commander" I said, nodding slightly at Kylo. I started to walk past him, back towards Flint who was still busy with my data pad, when a hand grabbed my arm and stopped me in my tracks.  
"And General" Kylo said, his whispered words barely crackling through his modulator. I didn't turn my head, rather watched from the side of my eyes as he turned and leaned down until his mask was just inches from my ear. "I would watch your thoughts in the presence of your commanding officer."   
With that Kylo released my arm and quickly walked from the command center, leaving me standing there alone. My face felt like it was on fire and my stomach was tying itself in knots. Thankfully, everyone's noses were too deep into their data pads and other screens to notice. I took in a sharp breath through my nose and carried on towards Flint.   
"What was that all about" he asked, glancing up at me briefly as I approached.   
"Oh, he's just letting me see this mission through" I said, waving my hand behind me.   
"No no no" Flint said, shaking his head. "You just turned redder than Ren's saber."  
"Oh, uh-" I had to think of something quick. "Uh- it was about Hux. He just threatened to chain me to the Finalizer by my ankle and let it drag my lifeless body around space if I stirred Hux up again."   
"Well, sounds like Ren is going soft on us" Flint chuckled as he turned his attention back to the data pad. "No wonder you looked like you were about to burst into tears. No offense or anything, General."  
"None taken Flint" I said with a sigh. I would rather him think that than think anything else was going on. Flint finished just moments later and handed my data pad back to me. I thanked him and headed out of the command center, down towards the lower decks of the Finalizer.   
I had had my sabers for about a week now and still hadn't even tried to get a holster for them. Instead, they had been clanking around in the inner pockets of my coat, bruising up my hips and legs. I made my way down, past the training rooms, towards the ship's outfitter. I walked in and up to the counter, waiting no more than a few seconds before an older man popped out from the rows and rows of shelving.   
"And what can I do for you…" he asked, eyeing my outer coat for any sign of ranking.   
"General Vega Talzin" I said, smiling at him as he approached me. I undid the belt of my coat and reached into the inner pockets, pulling out my two sabers. "I'm in need of a holster" I responded, placing the hilts on the counter. "Er, well, possibly three."   
The man's eyes grew about a mile. It was obvious that not many came in asking for a saber holster, much less one of that size. "Well I certainly have holsters, but I don't think I have any ones of that size."  
"I figured as much" I said through a small laugh. "I only need one of full length though."  
"And the other two?"   
"You wouldn't happen to have two leg holsters, would you?"   
"Unconventional… I like it!" I watched as the man disappeared back into the rows of shelves, humming as he rummaged through hoards of items. I couldn't figure out how he kept inventory of that place; it was the most disheveled mess I had ever seen in my life. A few minutes later he emerged again, two black leather holsters in hand. "I don't have exclusively thigh holster per say, but I have these" he said, dropping the pile on the counter. "Two belt holsters that attach around the thigh as well, to keep all weapons from moving around too much."   
"It's perfect" I said, pulling the belt from my pants and threading it through the tops of the two holsters. "And the single one?"  
"None" he said shaking his head. "However, I can certainly have one made for you within the week."   
"That would be perfect" I replied.  
"May I?" he asked, nodding his head towards my sabers.   
"Of course."   
I clipped the two ends together and placed them across the counter infront of him. I watched as he pulled out a measuring tape and carefully brought the hilts closer to him, measuring every inch of them before placing them back infront of me.   
"I certainly haven't seen a lot of light sabers up close in my life time, so I may not be one to judge, but I think those are the most beautiful I have ever seen."  
"Thank you" I said, smiling at him as I finished clipping the holsters around my thighs. I reached over and picked up my saber from the counter, splitting it in two again and placing each hilt in its respective holster. "How much do I owe you for all of this?" I asked as I tied my coat back closed, concealing the weapons strapped to my thighs.  
"Nothing" he replied, waving his hand at me as he pulled a data pad from behind the counter. "Any officer charges are taken care of by the First Order. I'll send a message when your other holster is ready, is there anything else?"  
"No, thank you" I said. I bade him goodbye and left. It was nearing early evening and I was pretty much done for the day as neither E258 nor Flint had contacted me with my new assignments yet. Data pad in hand, I made my way down to the back loading decks of the Finalizer.   
Like always, the large area was buzzing with the chatter and movements of engineers and pilots alike. Most of the TIE Fighters were docked, nothing significant was occurring at the moment besides normal travel between First Order bases. I made my way down the row, passing Kylo's Silencer and the other various ships used to travel. Although smaller than that of the Supremacy, it was still an impressive fleet. I continued on to the very end of the deck, to the one large window sitting alone between the rows of ships. As I approached it I sat down, leaning forward until my forehead rested on the cool glass. The noise behind me slowly disappeared as I stared into the empty void of space, the feeling of the darkness and peaceful quite enveloping my senses. I was one of hundreds of thousands of people on the Finalizer, but in that moment I felt like I was the only person in the universe. In the midst of all that chaos, I felt like I was finally alone with my own thoughts. I took a deep breath in and out again, relaxing my body and allowing my thoughts to rush freely to the forefront of my mind. Kylo Ren was the first thing I saw when I let my eyelids drop: his golden eyes and pink lips contrasting with his pale skin and crooked nose. The halo of onyx hair surrounding him in perfect waves, the way I would imagine the deepest oceans to look. And his touch. The softness in his eyes. The warmth that radiated from him - the warmth of a man so deeply in love…  
My eyes snapped open at that thought. Get that sappy shit out of your mind I thought to myself, shaking my head. You're looking too much into this. Kylo Ren isn't capable of love…   
I stood up and grabbed my data pad from the floor, wandering back through the rows of ships towards the stairway back into the main area of the Finalizer. That's when another thought crossed my mind: why did Kylo act the way in which he did? Yes, he was moody. Everyone knew that. Even Hux seemed at times to walk on eggshells around Kylo for fear of how he would react to even the smallest of things. But it was like a switch had flipped with him, like another person had completely taken over his body for those few moments: a man and not a monster.  
As I punched in the code to my quarters the door at the end of the hall slid open, Kylo emerging from it seconds later with his helmet in hand.   
"Commander" I choked out softly, nodding to him as I slipped into my quarters. As the door slid shut behind me I leaned back against it, trying to listen to his footsteps over the pounding of my heart in my ears. I sucked in my breath when he stopped outside my door, leather fingers flexing and then clenching again as he continued away.   
I had a new mission on my mind, one that involved Kylo Ren.


	15. 15

"What do you know about Ren" I asked Tully.  
"Not much" Tully replied, stabbing at the piece of meat on his tray. "Why do you ask?"  
"I guess I just spend so much time with him and I know absolutely nothing about him, while he probably knows everything about me" I shrugged. "And it's not exactly like I can just ask him myself."  
"Although I would love to see you try" Tully laughed as he shoved a fork full of food into his mouth. "How to get yourself ejected into space in ten seconds or less!"  
"Right" I laughed half heartedly. "First thing that comes out of my mouth when he steps off his ship tomorrow afternoon."  
"And that's what they call a death wish" Tully replied. "Hey Commander, I know you just got back from murdering people and probably aren't in the mood but how about we play a thrilling game of 20 questions. I'll start: who are your loving parents?"   
I forced out a laugh at Tully's joke. It's not that it wasn't funny; it's that it was exactly what I wanted to know. I hadn't stopped pondering what he had meant by "solo means nothing". Was he referring to Solo as in Hans Solo? It wouldn't exactly make sense: him as a sith apprentice having any relation to Hans Solo. Plus he was hunting down the Resistance, why would he wanted to kill someone with some relation to him? But then again, stranger things have happened.   
"I think I'm going to go back to my quarters and take a nap before the second training session" I said, glancing down at my watch. "I'll see you in a couple!"   
Tully briefly waved at me, not once looking up from his food. I shoved my tray into the dirty slot and headed back to my quarters. Once inside I walked over to my sunken living room area, plopping down on the couch as I connected my data pad to the large viewing screen hanging on my wall. Seconds later the screen lit up and I quickly toggled over to the side, opening up the archives of the First Order and the Empire. There had to have been something in there about Kylo, anything at all. I did a quick search for his name which yielded about five results, the first being the date that he became Snoke's apprentice. I skimmed through the others, each one filled with nothing but missions and training details.   
"Let's try Hans Solo" I whispered to myself as I typed on my data pad. Hundreds of matches came back, but none of them gave any clue as to any relation between Kylo and Solo. I tried more: Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, anyone else who was of any relation to Hans Solo and still nothing. I threw my data pad down onto the couch next to me, running my hands through my hair as I let out an annoyed huff. It was obvious that someone had taken the time to ensure that there was no trace of Kylo Ren before he joined the First Order.   
"Hmm, I wonder" I mumbled as I picked up my data pad again. I cleared the search, this time entering the words Luke Skywalker padawan.   
One match.  
I opened the archive, my eyes scanning through the First Order notes until they landed on just what I was looking for. Luke Skywalker had been training a young Force sensitive boy. "There's no way" I said out loud. I kept scrolling, looking for any other clues as to the true identity of the boy, but they had been removed.   
The First Order has determined that Luke Skywalker has taken over the training of a Force sensitive boy… there is darkness within him, that which Emperor Snoke has recognized. Advances have been made to extract the boy, however we fear that Skywalker has caught on and plans to kill the boy before he realizes his full potential.  
Not a single reference to who the boy was, his age, or any other dates on the archive that would have given it away. Odds were that this could have been anyone, someone who was even long dead at the hand of Luke Skywalker. Hell, this could have been during the time of the formation of the First Order before any of us were alive. But, there was still that off chance that it was Kylo.   
I closed out of the archives and leaned back in the couch. For the most part, I had hit a dead end on my search. There was nothing else in the archives and any other searching would easily be traced back to me. Even then, there was no guarantee that I would find anything. My only sure bets would be to go to Snoke or to find Luke Skywalker.   
~  
I stood behind the airlock of the landing ports with the other engineers, clutching my data pad to my chest, awaiting Kylo's return. He had left unexpectedly days ago, sent out on some mission by Snoke. The only reason I actually knew he was gone was by Hux's delivery of my orders until he returned: train, look for the Resistance, and meet him when he arrived. Typical.   
As the doors to the landing port closed behind his ship the airlock opened, allowing me to advance towards his Silencer. As I approached the bridge slammed down, Kylo's footsteps sending shockwaves through the Finalizer as he descended. Even masked, I could tell he wasn't in a good mood.   
"Commander" I said, saluting him briefly.   
"Interrogation room. Now" he snapped at me as he passed.  
Mother fucker I thought to myself, practically running after him. My head was spinning, my mind trying to think of every possible reason as to why we were going there, unfortunately my digging being my first thought. There was no way he could have found out though; people use the archives all the time.   
He must have a captive. It's the only logical explanation.   
I followed him into the room, the door slamming shut behind me as the lights flickered on to reveal a young man asleep, strapped to the chair. For a moment, relief flooded my body.  
"Commander…"  
"Quiet" he snapped at me.   
I stepped back behind chair, out of view of the man but right in Kylo's. I watched quietly as Kylo circled the man two, three times when he suddenly gasped for air, coming out of his sleep.   
"Wha-What where am I-I" the man stuttered out, his head whipping back, limbs fighting against his restraints.   
"I think you know" Kylo said plainly, staring down at the man. "And I think you know why I brought you here."   
The man stayed silent, but from the edge of the chair I could see his wrist shaking from fear.   
"You have information about the location of the Resistance," Kylo stepped closer towards the man, his hand raising towards his head, "and you're going to give it to me."  
"No no no" the male yelled. I watched him as he began thrashing back and forth, trying to fight the Force, but Kylo was stronger. I could hear his bones cracking, one by one, under the pressure of the Force. It was a gut wrenching sound, nothing like I had ever heard before. I could feel my stomach flip and the blood rush from my head but I kept my attention forward towards Kylo, my eyes never leaving his helmet.   
"I DON'T KNOW" the man yelled out, his voice cracking from pain.   
"You lie" Kylo said, stopping his Force hold as his hand wrapped around the man's throat. "You know where the traitor is and where Leia Organa is hiding."  
"I… don't… know…"   
Crackling echoed through the small room as Kylo's saber shot through the man, killing him instantly. I didn't dare move, instead just watched as Kylo stood there, hand on the man's throat and saber through his torso. In one swift motion he ripped the saber from the man's lifeless body and spun around, striking the wall behind him repeatedly in a blind rage. At that moment I should've left the room, left Kylo to his own antics, but I was frozen in my spot from a mixture of my own fear and curiosity.   
"Why are you still here" Kylo said, his voice dead and lightsaber retreating back into its hilt.   
"Sorry, I'll go" I muttered as I dropped my head and hurried towards the door. A force stopped me before I could reach it though, freezing my body in place.  
The soft thumps of Kylo's boots filled the small room as he walked over, planting himself between me and the door infront of me. "Your friend, General Ematt, requested a transfer to the Finalizer. Why."  
"I don't know" I said, shaking my head. "I didn't even know that Al had made the request."   
"Snoke granted his request, he will be here within the hour. However, I must request that you do not associate with him anymore."  
"You don't want me to associate with him anymore? He's my friend…"  
"He's a distraction to your training" Kylo snapped, stepping closer towards me. "You are not to talk to him let alone acknowledge his presence in passing-"  
"But-"  
"Nothing. Do you understand Vega?"  
I nodded at Kylo, my eyes brimming with tears. "I understand Commander."   
Kylo nodded slightly, released his Force hold on me. "You are spending the remainder of the day with me in training" he said as he turned on his heel and walked from the room.   
I went after him, wiping tears on the back of my hand as I ran to keep up.  
"I realized that you have not yet had any real lightsaber training" he began as he pushed open the doors to the training room. "Possessing a lightsaber is only half of the equation: you must also learn to use one."  
"You already gave me a couple lessons, plus I think my throne room battle speaks for itself."  
"Your technique is sloppy. It lacks the precision and control of the Jedi and Sith."   
"Well maybe if you hadn't threatened me and had actually taught me last time" I mumbled under my breath.   
"Mind your mouth Talzin."   
"Sorry Commander."   
I placed my data pad down on the floor at the edge of the room and pulled off my outer coat. I turned back to Kylo who was now helmetless and eyeing the two sabers strapped to my thighs. "And a regular belt clip wouldn't have worked, why?"  
"You try walking around with two of these things" I huffed.   
Kylo's jaw was rocking back and forth as he pulled his saber from its clip on his side. "It's hardly appropriate."  
"No one has complained thus far" I shrugged as I pulled the two sabers from their holsters. "So?"  
"There are seven forms of lightsaber combat, each more advanced than the previous. I will be teaching you the first form, Shii-Cho, which you will master before learning the second and so on."  
"Why can't we just expedite this process and skip to form seven?"  
"Each form builds upon itself" Kylo said, his own saber roaring to life. "To be a skilled lightsaber fighter, and to master the saberstaff, you must know all seven using one and two separate sabers as well as a saberstaff."  
"So I have three times the amount of work to do" I sighed.   
"You posses a natural fighting ability already" Kylo said, his eyes flickering from the blade of his own saber to me. "I see no reason as to why you could not master it within a few months time. You basically already know the first form."   
As if by basic instinct my saber ignited in the air infront of me, blocking Kylo's from coming straight down on my head.   
"See?" he said, pulling his saber back to his side. "Shii-Cho is the oldest and most basic form, most often used for defense. Makashi, the second form, is a method to disarm without harming your opponent."   
Kylo motioned to me to put my saber up before advancing towards me. With a few swift and highly calculated motions, Kylo struck my saber from my hand without leaving a single scratch on me.   
"You try" he said as he grabbed my saber from the air and handed it back to me.   
"Are you sure?" I asked, the red beam of light shooting out of my lightsaber. "I don't want to accidentally hurt you-"  
"You couldn't even if you tried" Kylo said plainly. "Now disarm me."  
I swung the lightsaber towards Kylo, aiming for the area just underneath the two outshoots on the sides of the hilt to pull it out of his hands. The blade of my lightsaber caught in just the right place, the vibrating of Kylo's hilt sending shockwaves through my own as it made contact. I pulled up on the hilt of my saber, pulling Kylo's from his hand and sending it flying towards me. His lightsaber fell to the ground just infront of me, the red blade pointing towards my opponent. I looked up to Kylo who was staring blankly at me, his head cocked slightly to the side and eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I shrugged my shoulders slightly at him and reached down to retrieve his saber from the ground. Electric shocks sent waves through my body as my fingertips grazed the cold metal.   
I let out a soft gasp as my hand jerked away. "Um, maybe you should just get it Commander" I said as I stood up. I stepped back from the hilt and watched as Kylo walked around it, picking it up from the floor before turning it off. In its place, a burn mark on the ground.  
"The pain prevents anyone else from using my own weapon against me."   
"Pain?" I asked.  
"The vibrations of the hilt, my gloves prevent me from feeling it."  
"Oh" I replied, rolling my own hilt in my hands. "I didn't really think it hurt, but I guess the shock of the initial touch would turn most people off."   
Kylo immediately thrust the hilt of his saber into my hands. "Turn it on."   
I tried to hand it back to him but the Force had wrapped itself around my hands, binding me temporarily to the saber. "Commander, I can't-"  
Red blades ignited the air infront of me, Kylo willing the saber to turn on by Force. The hilt vibrated wildly in my hand, the vibrations traveling down my arm and rattling every bone in my body. My vision began to blur at the shaking of the hilt, but it never hurt. It was never more than a feeling of slight discomfort.   
I pressed the button on the side of the saber, turning it off and handing it back to Kylo as my vision cleared. "I'd rather not do it again, but it clearly didn't pain me. Did that prove whatever point you were attempting to make?"  
A soft hmmm escaped Kylo as he clipped the saber back onto his belt. "No point, just curiosity. Different species react to it differently. It pains most humans, but obviously it doesn't affect those of human and Zabrak blood."  
"So I'm your science experiment now" I said, crossing my arms.   
"I told you Talzin, you are whatever I want you to be" he replied. He walked over a few feet and grabbed his helmet off the floor, tucking it under his arm as he walked back to me and leaned down to my ear. "However, I wouldn't necessarily say science. We will continue tomorrow at 0600."  
The blood rushed from my face as Kylo brushed past me, the smell of leather lingering in the air around my head.


	16. 16

"Vega what the hell is going on?" Al yelled as he ran after me down the hallway. "You've spent the last two weeks acting like I don't even exist. Hell, you go out of your way to avoid me! Did I do something?"  
Tears pricked at my eyes as I continued down the hall, my attention focused straight infront of me. At the end of the hall I could see Ushar and Vicrul, standing with arms crossed, watching Al and I intently. Since Al's arrival on the ship, Kylo had instructed the Knights to keep a watchful eye over me, ensuring that I didn't even look at Al. I felt so bad though. I couldn't even turn around and tell Al what was going on for fear of Kylo knocking my teeth out with the hilt of his saber. As I approached the two they stepped around me, forming a physical barrier between me and Al.  
"Is there good reason as to why you are harassing General Talzin?" Ushar asked.  
I stood behind the two, still facing away from Al, but listening quietly to their conversation. Further down the hall I could see Kylo weaving his way towards us.   
"I'm just trying to find out why my FRIEND is ignoring me!" Al yelled back at them. "I've been here for two weeks and she hasn't even fucking looked at me."  
"Mind your mouth" Vicrul sneered.   
"The General has no time for childish play, she has more important matters to attend to" Kylo said as he walked past me to Al. "And unless you wish to be sent to Starkiller Base permanately, I would suggest you dismiss yourself and resume your assigned duties."   
My head dropped as I listened to Al's boots walk off down the hall. First Al, then who? Was Kylo trying to isolate me from everyone but himself?   
As Kylo walked by he motioned for me to follow him which I did, with Ushar and Vicrul on my heels. As we approached the command center Kylo waved them off before entering, making his way through rows of engineers towards the larger of the meeting rooms. The slamming door echoed through the empty room as I made my way over to the table and sat down, throwing my data pad onto it.   
"And you're in a mood, why?" Kylo asked, stalking to the chair opposite me.   
"Oh I don't know" I said sarcastically, crossing my arms across my chest. "Maybe because you just told one of my only friends to go fuck himself? What are you trying to do Kylo."   
"Friends do you no good in your position" Kylo said, his hands threatening to break the back of the chair he was leaning against. "They will lie and go behind your back. You need no one but yourself."  
"Well I'm glad that's worked out for you, but unlike you, I do need some sort of social interaction. I can't spent my entire life brooding in the darkness of my own quarters."   
The back of the chair snapped off with a loud crack under the pressure of Kylo's hands balling into fists. Before I could react a force pulled me from my chair, dragging me across the table and into Kylo's grasp.   
"When will you learn to show some gratitude for all that I have done for you" Kylo sneered, his modulator crackling in my ear.   
"You haven't done a fucking thing" I choked out, my willingness to defy him surprising even me.   
I could barely make out a sharp inhale from him as he slammed me back down onto the table, grabbing my wrists and pinning them over my head as he crawled over me. His massive body covered mine, leaving me no room to escape let alone fight back.   
"You do this on purpose, don't you" he said lowly.   
A shiver ran through my body as the cold metal of his helmet brushed against my neck. Kylo leaned back momentarily, slapping me before roughly shoving two leather fingers down my throat. I gagged and began thrashing my head back and forth trying desperately to make him let go but he grabbed my jaw with his other three fingers, holding my head in place.   
"When will you learn" he said, shaking his head, "that your actions have consequences?"   
I said nothing, just stared up at the dark lenses of his helmet, watching tears run down the sides of my face as I gagged on his fingers.   
"I do this for you, for your own good. General Ematt is a distraction, he does not have your best interests in mind."  
Kylo pulled his fingers from my mouth and slid off the table, standing at the edge as he stared down at me. I pushed myself up on to my elbow as I wiped the saliva and tears from my face with my sleeve. "You're crazy. Al and I have been friends for years, he stepped in when my brothers couldn't."   
"And which one of us has the ability to hear others' thoughts?"  
"He would never."   
"I don't care. You are still to not see him. And while you're at it" Kylo said, crossing his arms across his chest, "stop wearing that holster."  
I rolled my eyes at Kylo. "I'm not going to stop wearing it just because you don't like it. It makes it easier-"  
Kylo reached down, grabbed each holster in his hands, and pulled me down the table to him. He leaned down over me, his fingers still gripping the holsters and pulling my legs apart. "If you wanted to be the First Order's personal slut, you could've just asked."   
"No no no, that's not what I- mmmmmmmmmm" I was cut off by Kylo shoving his hand down into my pants and hooking his fingers upward into me.   
"What, you don't want to be passed around the First Order, being taken by every officer and janitor on this ship?"  
I shook my head, a loud moan escaping me as Kylo's fingers picked up their pace inside of me.   
"Then what. Why you do saunter around this ship like a slut in those holsters. Who are those really for?"   
"Y-y-youuuuuuuuuu" I moaned out, my back arching off the table.   
A muffled laughed escaped his modulator as he pulled his hand from my pants. "I know."  
"Then why do you ask" I grumbled, tucking my shirt back into my pants as I stood up.   
"The satisfaction of hearing you say it, doll."  
"You're sick" I huffed as I pushed past him.   
"Your mouth" Kylo yelled at me.  
"What" I yelled back, turning around just before I reached the door.  
"Watch it" he sneered.  
"Make me."   
I pulled open the door to the room and walked out, leaving Kylo standing there in harsh silence. My heart was about to pound out of my chest, my fight or flight response waiting anxiously for him to grab me. He was going to get me eventually.


	17. 17

As I rounded the corner I could see Tully and Al up ahead, chatting as they walked towards me. Shit I thought to myself. I started to turn around and go another way, but stopped. If Kylo was going to hang me out in space later, I might as well make it worth my while.   
"Tully! Al!" I yelled, flagging the two down as I jogged over. "Hey Al, um, I'm really sorry about earlier" I said as I approached them. "It's nothing personal I just-"  
"It's your career" Al said sharply as he walked past me. "Save it."   
"Al I didn't know" I yelled back at him. "I didn't even know you were coming until he told me to never speak to you again okay? None of this was me, you know that."   
"Then why didn't you say no?"  
"You do know who we're talking about, right?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. "The same man that almost strangled you to death and then beat the shit out of me for saving you."   
Al dropped his head and let out a long sigh. "Sorry V, I just… I just don't understand."  
I reached out to Al, placing my hand on his arm and giving it a comforting squeeze. "I know, I don't either."   
"So what, we're just not allowed to speak?"  
"Technically yes" I said, glancing around the hall. "But I'm sure we could figure out ways to get around that. It's a big ship, he can't watch us all the time."  
Al smiled down at me, his eyes gleaming. "So we sneak around the ship now, huh?"  
"I guess so" I shrugged. "What other option do we have?"  
"If you guys need" Tully interjected, stepping towards us, "I'm more than willing to relay any messages. Technically, there's nothing against you and I speaking, Vega."  
"That's true" I shrugged. "That's really it. I mean you can't even come to my quarters, I'm just down the hall from him."  
"Then you come to mine" Tully said. "The three of us just meet there, or uh, two of us" he said scratching the back of his head.   
"Three" I laughed at Tully. "It's not like that."   
"Yeah" Al said through an awkward laugh. "Anyways, how about tonight around 20:00?"  
"Sounds great" I smiled at the both of them. "I have to get a few things done, I'll see you there!"  
I waved goodbye to the two of them and set off down the hallways towards the landing ports. Hux had sent for me to meet he and Captain Phasma for unspecified business. As I made my way down the stairs to the landing ports I caught a glimpse of the Captain, towering over Hux in gleaming armor. It was rare that I made the Captain's acquaintance, and this was one of those rare times.   
"Captain," I said, nodding at the massive trooper. "Armitage."   
"You dare call me by anything less than my commanding title infront of the Captain" Hux sneered.  
I shrugged. "So what business do I have with you two?"  
"The Captain is departing with a legion of troopers towards one of your targets and is in need of your data."  
"Of course" I replied grabbing my data pad. I realized then that I hadn't put my coat back on and my holsters were out an about for the world, namely Hux, to see. I could feel his eyes on them but continued on as if nothing were wrong. "I will do an immediate data transfer, Captain. Would you like me to go over anything?"  
"No, your directions are clear" the Captain responded, turning to me. "Thank you, General Talzin. Hux."  
With that, Captain Phasma turned on their heel and walked back towards the legion of storm troopers boarding one of the various carriers. I turned to leave, I had no other business there, when Hux reached out and grabbed me by the arm and dragged me off to the side of the large room, behind one of the various carriers.   
"Armitage, I'm not interested in engaging in any funny business behind the carriers with you…"  
"What are those" Hux snapped as he shoved me against the leg of a carrier. He was no more than a few inches from me, his labored breaths fanning over my face. His cold eyes were trained on me, staring through me as if he were trying to pry into my mind.  
"Light sabers" I hissed. "What else?"  
"Where did you acquire them" he said through clenched teeth.  
"They were a gift" I said. With one hard push I shoved him off of me and he stumbled back a few feet. "Can I go now?"  
"Ren is giving his little pet gifts now, huh?"  
Before I could even think my hand was around Hux's neck, squeezing until his face had turned a deadly shade of purple and the veins on this forehead were threatening to burst at any moment. "I was given them by Supreme Leader Snoke and if you have such a problem with that I would invite you to discuss it with him" I hissed. I released my hand, watching him fall to the ground gasping for breath as I crouched down infront of him. "And if you ever refer to me as Ren's pet again, I will shove both of them down your throat and ignite them. Do you understand?"   
Hux looked up to me, a sinister grin spread across his face. "You're going to wish you didn't do that, Vega."   
I rolled my eyes as I stood up and walked away, leaving him on the floor still trying to catch his breath. I stayed emotionless until I left the area and I let my thoughts rush back in. My heart began racing, deafening me as it threatened to beat out of my chest. Hux was on to something; he knew something. He must have seen Kylo and I. I needed to tell Kylo, to warn him, but how did I go about doing that? Hey Kylo I think Hux knows we’ve been fucking. Yeah, that would go over like a rock.   
I glanced down at my data pad - 19:46. Might as well go over to Tully's. I practically ran to his quarters, glancing over my shoulder every few seconds making sure Kylo and his Knights, or even worse Hux, weren't following me. I was going to Tully's though, I really had no reason to be so scared. But Al was there…  
As if he heard me running down the hall the door to his quarters slid open and I slipped inside, practically dragging the door shut behind me.   
"Who you hiding from?"  
I jumped at the voice behind me, my hands immediately pulling my sabers from their hilts and igniting them infront of me.  
"Woah woah woah" Al exclaimed, his hands up infront of me. "It's just me."  
"Sorry," I said, shoving my sabers back into their holsters. "You can't sneak up on my like that!"  
"I never will again" Al laughed. "Who in the world has you all worked up?"  
"Oh I just had a run in with Hux" I said as I followed Al over to the sitting area of Tully's quarters. "Where's Tully?"  
"Oh, uh, caught up with something. He said not to wait up" Al said, waving his hand towards the door as he sat down. "What did Hux want?"  
"Oh, just wondering where I go these from" I said, motioning to my sabers as I sat down on the couch next to him. "Mad he didn't get any I guess. That was it, nothing crazy."  
"You sure? You seem a little too uptight for that to be it."  
"Yeah, I'm sure" I said, forcing a smile. I couldn't tell him what Hux really said, referring to me as Kylo's pet. I doubted that he would assume anything but still. The less people that knew the better. "So anyways, how's your second tour on the Finalizer treating you?"  
"I forgot how tiring it is here" Al said, turning and leaning back into the couch. "Between Ren and Hux, I don't know how you do it."  
"I hardly care about Hux and Ren, well he tolerates me better than most."  
"Yeah what's that about" Al asked, sitting back up and turning his body towards me. "What's with the princess treatment?"  
"Ouch" I laughed, "but really I'm not totally sure. They're very cryptic about everything, like the less I know the better."  
"They…?"  
"Ren and Snoke."  
"What's their fascination with you; Ren more than Snoke."  
I shrugged. "As I said, they're very cryptic."  
Al let out a soft hmmmmmm as he sat there, staring at the wall infront of us for a few moments. "So are you in with them now?"  
"Al, what?" I laughed. "I told you, they don't tell me much!"  
"But you have to have heard something…"  
"What's this about, Al" I asked him, moving back slightly on the couch. I hadn't realized it but Al had scooted close to me and his hand was on my thigh, gripping it tightly. "I told you, they don't tell me anything. I train, I sit around the command center and do the same work as you, I eat, and I sleep."  
"Oh c'mon V" Al started, reaching out to me again.  
"I need to go" I said suddenly, getting up from the couch.   
"V, don't be like this" Al said, standing up and walking after me.   
"Like what?" I said, stopping and turning back to him. "I'm not the one grilling my best friend over classified First Order business!"  
"So you do know" Al said, his head lowering and eyes narrowing on me.  
"NO" I yelled at him. "I told you what I know and that's nothing!"  
"Sorry V," Al said, his whole demeanor suddenly changing as he dropped his head. "I don't know what came over me, I just get too caught up in it all sometimes-"  
"Save it Al." I said sternly, cutting him off. "If you decide you actually want to talk as friends let me know. Otherwise, I'm going back to my quarters and going to sleep."   
"I really am sorry" he said again as I walked over to the door. I stopped as I reached it and waited, listening as he walked up behind me. Two hands reached out and took hold of my arms, turning me around and pulling me into his body. Strong arms wrapped around me, one hand resting on my back as the other wove its way into my loose braid. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just- I hate this feeling of uncertainty and fear that the First Order instills in us. I was just hoping…" his voice trailed off.  
"I know" I whispered into his chest as my arms briefly wrapped around his body too. "I totally understand." I pulled back and looked up at Al, smiling slightly at him as he reached his hand up and brushed the loose hairs from my face. "I really should be going, early training."   
Al smiled slightly and nodded as I pulled away from him and walked back to the door. "I'll see you around, Al!"  
"You too" Al said. "Oh and V," he said, stopping me as the door slid open, "keep the holsters."  
Al smiled at me as the door slip shut, leaving me alone in the hallway. I walked out of the hallway and turned the corner into my own, suddenly stopping just feet away from my door. "Keep the holsters?" I whispered to myself, my brows furrowing in confusion. "But I never told him that I was-"   
I shook my head. It was probably just a coincidence anyways.


	18. 18

I could feel Kylo's eyes, darting quickly across the table between Al and I. Our weekly briefing was well underway, Hux some Admiral from The Supremacy going on and on about Snoke's recent dealings. Nothing of any interest to me. I kept my eyes trained on him though, acting as though I was completely immersed in his words at to try and forget the feeling of Kylo's eyes burning holes through my head.   
Kylo wasn't prying yet, although I had a feeling he wanted to. As far as he knew nothing had happened, but that didn't mean he didn't want to check. Al and I had been especially careful around each other, going out of our way to avoid each other. Al had even put on a great show in the command center, physically huffing and turning to go another way whenever I entered. There was absolutely no reason to assume we had met once, or maybe three times at this point. Even now, as we were seated directly across from each other, we hadn't even acknowledged each other in sitting down.   
As if on que I felt Kylo lean over towards me, his large hand wrapping around my arm and squeezing as his mouth hovered near my ear.   
"My ship, 22:00."  
"Taking me on a romantic getaway" I asked sarcastically.  
"Mind yourself" he sneered, his fingers digging into my arm briefly before he released me and leaned back in his seat. "We're going to Ilum."  
"Why?" I asked, my head whipping back towards Kylo.  
Further down the table I could hear Hux clearing this throat in annoyance, trying to command our attention back to the Admiral. I looked over, smiling smugly as I turned back towards the Admiral.  
"Why" I asked back to Kylo again.   
"I have business on Starkiller Base."  
"And I have to go….. Why?"  
"Because I said so."  
"So why can't I just stay here and train or maybe attend to my duties?"  
"Your duties are whatever I tell you" Kylo whispered harshly. "I am going to oversee troops, which you will do alongside me."  
"Me?" I said, almost too excitedly.   
Out of the corner of my eye I could just barely see Kylo nodding. "You are the first officer reporting to me."  
"So who reports to me?"  
"Everyone who used to report to me. Effective immediately. We will discuss it further on our flight."  
I smiled to myself as Kylo got up from his seat and left the room mid meeting. He hadn't necessarily said it, but technically, I was overseeing troops now.  
"Hey, earth to Talzin!"  
I broke out of my trance and glanced across the table at Tully and Al who were both looking at me with curious faces.  
"What was that about?" Tully mouthed.  
I put my finger up, motioning at Tully to wait a second, and pulled my data pad from its place next to me on the chair. I quickly typed out a summary of what just happened and sent it to him, his face lighting up with excitement and confusion moments later. I watched as he slid his pad over to Al who also read it, a large grin crossing his face as he typed back to me.   
"Altair and Saiph would be proud."   
I smiled, tears briefly brimming at my eyes as I read that. Al was right, they would've been. My brothers had always joked about it, the day I would take over the First Order. There was some truth behind their joking, they probably knew more than they had led on at the time. I wouldn't have been surprised if they had known I was Force sensitive all along.   
As the meeting came to an end I took off out of the room, data pad in hand, winking quickly at Al and Tully as I went. New correspondance had come in that I would be on Starkiller for about a week and to pack accordingly. I scrolled through the message as I made my way down the hall, my boots clicking on the glossy floors as I went.   
Training clothes, casual uniform, dress uniform, formal gown…. "Formal gown??" I said out loud, stopping in the middle of the hallway and causing a few around me to jump at my sudden outburst. "Sorry" I murmured as I continued on, picking up my pace.   
"A formal gown for what?" I said out loud to myself as I punched in the code to my quarters. As the doors slid open, a large box sitting in the middle of the entry way floor caught my eye. "And there it is" I grumbled, shoving the data pad into my coat pocket. I picked up the box and carried it back to my closet, the weight of it surprising me.   
I dropped it down on ottoman in the center of the room, pulling the lid off to reveal black wrapping paper. I pulled the paper off, revealing two wrapped parcels. I started with the one on top, opening the paper to find a new dress uniform. I pulled off my training garments and put the new uniform on: fitted black pants and shirt with a long tailored officers overcoat. At the bottom of the parcel was a new pair of heelless boots and leather gloves. I put both on as well as my thigh holsters and walked over to the mirror. It was quite the look: all black with my officer insignia stitched in red. It commanded respect, and fear.   
I pulled off the coat and gloves and threw them onto the floor, reaching for the second parcel. This one answered my formal gown questions. I finished undressing and slipped into the gown, stepping into the black heels provided as well before walking over to the mirror.   
The gown was a deep red, the color of blood. It was simple, yet incredibly striking. It was a velvet material, long sleeved with an open back that ended just above my butt. The skirt had no slits, just fanned out into a small train at the floor. It was sexy in a somewhat conservative way.   
I slipped out of the dress and carefully folded it back up along with my new dress uniform and put them into my travel bag. Ten minutes later and I was completely packed and ready to go. I placed my travel bag on the couch at the foot of my bed and grabbed my data pad again, calling for a droid to take my bag to the ship. Not even five minutes later a droid came rolling into my quarters, flying back to my room to retrieve the bag before zipping out of my quarters towards the loading docks.   
"Funny little thing" I said to myself as I left my own quarters. I decided to take a trip around the corner to see Tully, and possibly Al, before I set off for a week. I didn't even have to take two steps from my front door to be able to hear the two of them, laughing their heads off in the next hall. I jogged over, turning the corner just in time to see Tully on the floor and Al back against the wall, both of them bright red and laughing so hard no sound came out.   
"GENERALS" I yelled, the two of them startling to attention before starting to laugh again.   
"Damnit V, I really thought it was someone of importance" Al laughed, walking over to me and wrapping his arm around my neck.   
"Fuck off" I laughed, hugging his torso before pulling away from him again. "Anyways, what has you two in a fit?"  
"Inside joke" Tully said, winking at me. "When you leaving Talzin?"  
"Uh- about an hour" I replied, glancing down at my wrist. "Just enough time to say bye to you two asses."  
"I'll miss your smiling face and chipper attitude" Tully said sarcastically, pulling my into a hug. "Don't die."  
"Thanks" I said, pushing him away as I turned back to Al. "And I will see you in a week, General" I remarked, trying to sound as professional as possible incase anyone happened to hear. Behind me I could hear the door to Tully's quarters slide closed, leaving Al and I alone in the hallways.   
"No one's around" Al said, closing the space between us, "you don't have to do that."  
"I don't necessarily want to get my ass ejected into space for getting caught talking to my friend" I replied as Al encompassed me in his embrace.   
"You need to stop saying that" Al sighed into my hair.  
"What, that I don't want to get thrown off the ship?"  
"No" he said, pulling back and looking down at me. "Calling me your friend."  
"What do you mean" I asked him, my brows furrowing in confusion. "What am I supposed to call you? Brother 2.0? Comrade?"  
"I like you a little more than all of those, Vega."  
My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest. Al kept staring down at me, his icy eyes softening as they bore into mine.   
"Al, come on you know…"  
"I know, but you can't tell me you haven't at least thought about it."  
"I-"  
I tried to tell him, let him know that I didn't see him as anything but a friend anymore, but I couldn't form the words. The only thing consuming my mind at that moment was Kylo. The truth was that I had thought of Al like that, up until just months prior, but all of those thoughts had been replaced with Kylo. He was the one I wanted now, touching me, exploring every inch of my body with his mouth. Every day dream and fantasy I had had of Al had been replaced with Kylo. I still loved Al, I really did, but my heart left him on The Supremacy.   
"Think about it" Al whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I know it’s a lot for me to suddenly spring on you."  
"Yeah, uh, yeah" I muttered pulling back from Al. "Uh, sorry" I said, rubbing my forehead. "I just have so much right now…"  
"Take you time" Al replied, rubbing my shoulder comfortingly.   
I smiled back at him, trying so hard not to let my inner fear show through. "I'll see ya later Al."  
"Take care" he said softly.   
Before he could make another move I slipped around him, walking as calmly from the hall as I could before breaking into a full on sprint once I left his line of sight.   
~  
Our preflight routine was less than eventful: me sitting in the back of our Upsilon-class command shuttle as Kylo made his inspection of the craft, occasionally snapping at the poor engineers at his heels. When finally done the two engineers scurried from the craft, replaced quickly with the two pilots who would be taking us to the base.   
"You don't fly these?" I questioned Kylo as he took his place in the seat next to mine.   
"Not when I have matters to discuss with you on our way" he replied, pulling out a data pad and turning his seat towards me. "Before we land, you need to be briefed on your troops and subordinate officers."  
"We haven't even taken off yet" I groaned.   
"Retrieve your data pad, there will be a section of it regarding the officers."  
"And here I was thinking I could sleep a little" I mumbled as I plopped my data pad down on my legs.   
"Mind yourself" Kylo hissed, the crackling of his modulator just barely audible over the humming of the engines.   
"Sorry Commander" I quickly replied.   
"Now, as you know I command the 709th legion, a legion of over eight thousand troopers. Reporting to me are four officers who reported to Captain Phasma who then reported to me. They will now report to you."  
"And what about the Captain?" I asked Kylo.  
"The Captain will no longer be overseeing the 709th legion. This is a specialized legion, an elite group who needs the special attention of one commanding officer. She and I have discussed it, and she agrees that you are the one for the job."  
"So, and correct me if I am wrong, but I am now the commanding officer of the most elite legion of troopers in the galaxy."   
"Technically" Kylo replied. "Keep your head out of space though, I will expect the same level of discipline and respect from you as I did Captain Phamsa."  
"Yes Commander" I replied, sitting up a little straighter in my seat. "I won't let you down."  
"No" Kylo said sternly as he reached his hands up to his helmet. With a click and a hiss the front piece released and Kylo pulled it from his head, shaking out his matted hair as he set it down on the floor next to him. "You won't."   
I nodded slightly, my eyes diverting back to my data pad before he could accuse me of staring at him a second too long. "And the formal gown, sir?"  
"A small celebration of your appointment."  
I nodded again, watching from the side of my eye leather clad fingers drumming on the arm of his seat. "Anything else?" I squeaked out.   
"Not of business" Kylo said. His fingers stopped and I watched as he leaned forward in his seat, elbows resting on his thighs. "A personal question rather. Your father…"  
"What about him" I said, closing my eyes as I leaned back into my seat.   
"Tell me about him."  
"I don't think there's anything that you don't already know."  
"Why did you turn from him when you left?"  
"I thought this was supposed to be a business trip. I never would have come had I known it would be an interrogating about my family" I mumbled under my breath.  
"If you want to mumble, I will gladly give you something to mumble about" Kylo whispered harshly.  
I sighed inwardly and sat up, turning to face Kylo again. "He's a Praetorian guard. There you go."  
"And..?"  
"And what" I snapped, rolling my eyes. "There's nothing else."  
Kylo narrowed his eyes on me, leaning back into his seat and crossing his legs. "I have watched you longer than you know, Vega. I know it wasn't always like that."  
"Oh you're a family man too now?" I quipped. "Fine. He was the perfect father, model First Order citizen. Then you came around and murdered my brothers and he coped by hiding out in the throne room, completely forgetting his daughter even existed."   
Kylo's brow furrowed as his eyes dropped down. I watched as he fidgeted umcomfortably in his seat, obviously trying to find the right words to say.  
"You don't need to say anything" I finally interjected, cutting through the awkward silence that had fallen. "It happened, it's whatever. It made me who I am today."   
"So it was somewhat for the better?" Kylo asked, almost timidly.  
"Well had he not forgotten my existence I most likely would not be on my way to the base to overtake an elite legion of troopers, so in a sense yes."   
I stood up from my seat, Kylo's eyes darting up to me curiously. "I'm going to go lie down in the crew compartment, let me know when we land."   
Kylo nodded as I walked off, down the small hallway to the dark room. Luckily a few blankets and pillows had been placed in there for our long trip, most likely for me. I grabbed one of each and walked across the room to the last row of seats. I flipped up the arm rests and laid across them, pulling the blanket tightly around me. As soon as I closed my eyes all I saw was Al, standing there with his big blue eyes gushing his feelings for me. I dug my fists into my eyes, anything to get that image out. I felt bad enough about the fact I would have to let him down, let alone let him down because I was secretly falling ever so slightly for Kylo.   
I turned over, burying my face in the pillow and trying to push Al out of my mind. I was just drifting off when a thought crossed my mind, my eyes slamming open. Days ago Al was trying to interrogate me on confidential Order business and today he was confessing his feelings for me?  
I sat up on the seats, reaching to the floor for my data pad. Something wasn't adding up. I quickly pulled up my messaging center, typing out a message as fast as I could to the only person who might have an inkling of an idea about what was going on. I hit send and laid back down, my heart racing and head filling with ideas I didn’t even want to think to be true.


End file.
